One Night Only
by SteveB2016
Summary: Can a disbanded SCANDAL, once the most popular girl rock band in Japan, reunite after ten years apart for just one night?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

It was daybreak. The sun rose slowly over the top of Mt. Fuji that could be seen in the distance. The sunlight crept onto a suburb of Tokyo. It fell over the city and onto a quiet suburb. The light illuminated the various apartment buildings and their curtained windows. Various power and communications lines criss-crossed the sky between the buildings like giant snakes. A sleepy silence filled the empty streets as most of the residents were still asleep. A cat scurried from behind a trash can. It darted across the street and into a dumpster. A woman exited an apartment building. There was a small name tag on her uniform. It read the name "Mami". She was carrying a large, stiff broom and a shovel. She sets it down on the ground and begins to sweep the ground of rubbish and debris.

An autumn breeze rippled through the empty streets. It whistled through the trees and shivered the deserted corridors. The rickety windows and doors rattled as the wind rushed through them, breaking the sleepy silence. The debris Mami had swept into a pile just moments before had been thrown around with the force of the wind. She shivered as she buttoned her coat further up her neck. Once more, she leaned forwards and began sweeping up the debris.

An alarm clock sounded. It cut through the sleepy silence of the apartment like a knife. A hand reached from underneath the duvet. It hit the alarm clock hard and the sound was silent. It was Monday morning. Slowly, the duvet moved to reveal a sleepy looking female with a large bed head. The woman turned a caught a glance of herself in the mirror. Her name was Rina Suzuki. She scratched her head and tried to remember the dream she was having. It was about her being in a rock band. She can remember she was playing the drums. She held her hands up to her face and tried to recall, but the details were slipping through her fingers. However, she can vaguely remember having the same dream before.

She sat up. Another human next to her stirred. It made a noise of protest as she moved.

"Honey," she said lovingly. "It's Monday morning. Time to get up."

She kissed his shaggy bed head. Slowly, a man emerged from the duvet.

"I hate Monday's," he said sleepily.

"Monday's hate you too," said Rina sweetly.

She pulled the duvet away and got out of bed slowly.

"No!" he said sleepily. "Good dream!"

"Don't lay in bed too long," she said chuckling. "You'll be late for work."

She shuffled her way out of the bedroom and into the bathroom. She passed a large portrait sized picture of herself in a white wedding dress. She was being embraced by a man with jet black hair and wearing a suit. Both of them were wearing wedding rings and beaming with happiness. The sound of a shower could be heard starting.

Half an hour Rina entered the kitchen dressed in a navy blue pinafore dress. Her husband, Ota sat at the dining table with a little girl, no older than about 5 years old.

"Good morning ," said Rina sweetly.

"Good morning mummy," replied Yuki. Rina kissed her daughter on the cheek and she reached out for a hug.

Rina sat between her husband and her daughter. In front of her was a small plate of fruit and yogurt. She picked up her spoon and began to eat. Next to her, Ota was tucking into a western breakfast of eggs and bacon. Rina watched him with a look of mild interest.

"You do know that's bad for you don't you?" asked Rina.

"Yes," he replied almost at once. "That's why I'm eating it."

Rina smiled in amusement and Yuki chuckled.

"Daddy," she said. "You should eat more healthy food."

Rina and Ota burst out laughing at this. Yuki, despite being only 5 was an incredibly smart girl and had a habit of bursting out with random comments like this.

"Okay honey," he said. "I will. You are right."

Yuki beamed at her father, her mouth full of cereal. Some of it began to slide down her chin. Rina grabbed a tissue and began cleaning her daughters face.

"Sorry mummy," she said. "I should learn not to eat with my mouth full."

Rina and Ota chuckled with amusement.

"Good luck with that," said Rina.

A small, red Nissan Cube rolled to a stop on a gravel car park between two other cars of similar size. The engine was turned off and the drivers door opened. A young woman emerged from the car. She picked up a leather handbag and threw it over her shoulder. She closed the door and began to walk towards the large single storey building in front of her. The car beeped as the doors locked themselves the further away from it she walked.

Her shoes crunched on the dew soaked gravel. A blue ID card swung around her neck. The name on the card read, "Tomomi Ogawa." Her clothes were a black, formal suit jacket and pinstriped skirt. She approached the building. She flashed her card at the door. It clicked and allowed her to enter. She pulled open the door and entered the building.

"Good morning Tomomi," said the young woman at the front desk.

"Good morning," replied Tomomi politely.

She walked through the main entrance to a small door on the left.

"Tomomi," said a woman. There was an urgent tone in her voice.

"Yes?" asked Tomomi. "Mrs. Kanagawa was sick during the night. Can you see to her?"

"Of course," said Tomomi. "Give me five minutes."

The woman nodded and disappeared. Tomomi punched in and put her bag into her locker.

She left the room and returned to the entrance hall. She turned left and walked down a long carpeted corridor.

Along the corridor, several elderly people passed her.

"Hello Tomomi," said one old lady.

"Good morning," replied Tomomi.

She reached a door labeled, "25". She knocked on the door and opened it.

"Mai!" called Tomomi. "Mai! Where are you?"

She entered the room. It was a small bedsit size place, no bigger than a studio apartment. She looked around, the bedroom, kitchen and lounge were empty. She opened the bathroom door to see an elderly lady sat on the toilet.

"Oh my," said Tomomi. "I'm so sorry."

Tomomi backed out of the room, her face burning in embarrassment.


	2. Chapter 2

A rock band stood inside a large recording studio. On the wall behind them read the name "Sony Records Japan". They were performing a song for their new album. Two people sat at the mixing deck. A young woman and a young man. They sit, listening to the band moving equalizer sliders as the band continues their song. The young woman was wearing a T-Shirt that read SCANDAL 2014 WORLD TOUR. It was Haruna. She gestured them out of the room.

"How was it?" asked the lead singer.

Haruna shook her head.

"It's okay," she said. "Needs a little more work though. You guys take a break and we'll have listen to it."

They nodded and left the room. In the distance, the door to the outside could be heard opening and closing.

"Were you just saying that or did you mean it?" asked the young man next to her.

"They have potential," said Haruna. "They just need to put more effort into their music, that's all. Give it some more passion."

"Sony will be on your case," he said. "This album is already two weeks late."

"You can't rush perfection," said Haruna. She grabbed a pair of headphones and threw them on.

Several small children, no older than her own daughter, sit in a classroom full of various musical instruments. They sit, chatting to each other. Rina entered the classroom and the children were quiet instantly.

"Good morning teacher!" rang the children's voices.

"Well good morning children!" said Rina. "And how are you?"

"Fine thank you," they called. "And you?"

"I'm fine too," said Rina.

She picked up a grey book and took a register. After every kid declared themselves present she laid it down and turned to look at them.

"Now today," she said. "We're going to be making a lot of noise. The principal has allowed you to play the drums. So stand up and get some sticks from the cupboard."

"Yeah!" cried the kids. They all shot up and raced to the store cupboard.

A key scraped a lock. The door was unlocked and it opened slowly. Mami entered her tiny apartment. She took off her boots and set them down next to the door. Being a street sweeper, her house; just like the streets she sweeps, it is immaculate. Mami took great pride in her apartment, despite how small and dingy it was. Everything had a place. She filled a steel kettle up, placed it on the gas ring and began to boil some water.

Mami left the kitchen and sat down on her tiny bed. Next to her bed was a small framed photograph of a little girl. She looked no older then about four or five years old. She had long black hair, and her eyes. She had Mami's eyes. Mami picked up the photograph and looked at the little girl. The little girl also had her nose and the same wide smile. A small tear welled up in the corner of her eye. It fell and splashed onto the picture. In the distance, her kettle whistled. Mami put the photograph aside and went to the kettle.

She took it off and began making herself a cup of tea. After she finished she took a seat on her small sofa. She pulled out her cellphone. A battered old Sony Xperia. She scrolled through it and found the number she was looking for. She pressed "dial" and waited. There was a ringing and then a gruff voice answered.

"Hello?" it said.

"Hello," she said timidly. "It's Mami. Is Haruka there?"

"Haruka?" he asked.

"Yes," replied Mami. "Our daughter. Is she there?"

"No," he said. "She's at school now. It's Monday."

Mami nodded.

"Yes," she said. "Of course. I'll call back later, when she's at home."

The man hung up. Mami pressed the "end" button with shaking fingers. She placed her cellphone next to her before putting her head in her hands and crying silently.

A large black Honda NSX roared across the Rainbow Bridge onto Odaiba Island. It passed the monorail and overtook several cars on its journey. The owner revving the engine to the red line before changing gear. They reached the end of the bridge and stopped at the traffic lights. The engine rumbling with a rowdy idle. The lights changed to green and the car drove off slowly.

The car drove slowly down a narrow street. This street was lined with large, luxury and expensive houses. The car drove to the end of the street and pulled into the driveway of the house at the end. It was a large, two storey house in complete darkness. The engine of the car was stopped. The door opened and Haruna exited. She was wearing high-heeled boots, mini skirt and her SCANDAL world tour T-Shirt. She closed the door. The car locked itself as she walked up the driveway.

She flashed her ID Card at the door. It unlocked and the lights in the house fired up, casting a subtle, white glow around the building. Haruna entered the house and placed her keys into a small china bowl next to the door. She removed her boots and walked into through the house into the enormous kitchen. Her house was huge, easily big enough for a family three times larger then hers.

She opened the fridge and pulled out a ready made meal. She took it out of the packaging and slid it into the microwave. She entered a time and the microwave started. She left the kitchen and into the bedroom. She flicked on the light and the room was bathed in yellow light. Her bedroom was just as large as the kitchen with a huge walk in wardrobe and an en-suite bathroom. She opened the wardrobe and started picking out things to wear around the house.

She froze as she found a black and white checked shirt. It was a man's shirt. She picked it up and held it in her hands carefully. She felt the fabric on her skin. She then sniffed it. It had the smell of a person. A man. That person was her ex boyfriend. She missed his smell. The smell of the expensive perfume he always used to wear. At once, the scene of their break-up ran like a movie in her mind.

"All you do is work!" he said. "You're always gone when I wake up and you always arrive home so late."

"What do you expect?" asked Haruna. "I can't work close to home like you."

"I never asked you to," he replied. "All I ask is that you come home a little earlier at night so we can spend time together. We live with each other but we seldom see each other. I saw more of you when we were dating."

"It's different now," said Haruna.

"Yes," he said. "Now we're living together it doesn't matter what time you get home, cause I'll always be here."

He turned and walked away. Haruna chased after him.

"Wait!" she called.

She came back to reality. She seemed to be standing over the microwave with the door open with no recollection of being there. She sighed and pulled out her dinner from the machine. She transferred it to a plate and closed the door. She carried the plate into the lounge and sat on her giant sofa. She poured herself a glass of red wine and turned of her huge 72" Sony BRAVIA TV.

At once an advertisement began. It featured songs from rock bands ten years past. One of the songs playing was Scandal- Haruka. Haruna looked up at the advertisement at once.

"Back due to popular demand," began the host. "A one night collection of the greatest rock bands in Japanese music history. Featuring UVERworld, Aqua Timez, X Japan and many many more. Come to the Odaiba Stadium on New Years Eve and welcome the new year in style."

After that came a phone number and a listing price of the tickets. Haruna looked at the clock on her wall. It was November 1st. She sighed. The commercial ended and her favourite TV Show began. She began to eat her ready made dinner, the sound of her massive TV echoing around her empty house.

The red Nissan Cube rolled to a stop outside a house in suburban Saitama. The house has two storeys and nothing about it could make it different to everyone else's. It was a normal looking suburban house. The only indicator that shows people of their wealth is the large, black Nissan GT-R parked in the driveway. Tomomi smiled as she rolled to a stop behind it. At once a large floodlight illuminated, bathing her in bright white light. She got out of her car.

A brown cat kissed up to her.

"Hello Neko-Chan," she said sweetly.

The cat mewed at her. Tomomi walked to the door and entered the house. The cat trotted merrily behind her. Tomomi closed the door and the cat was kissing up to her, almost like she wanted something.

"Did Keisuke forget to feed you?" she asked.

"On the contrary," he said. "Her bowl is full."

Tomomi entered the kitchen to see Keisuke cooking salmon. The cat turned her attention to him and was eyeing the salmon with beady eyes. Tomomi looked down to see a large portion of fresh tuna in Neko-Chan's bowl.

"What Tuna isn't enough for you honey?" asked Tomomi sweetly.

"Yes," said Keisuke. "But I much prefer Salmon."

Tomomi looked at him.

"I was talking to the cat," she said but a smile played on her lips.

"I know," he said.

He cut off a small section of salmon and dropped it into the cat's bowl.

"There you go," he said. "I should have called you Garfield."

The cat meowed at him in thanks and began to devour the fish.

"Are you trying to turn her into one of those fat, contented house cats?" asked Tomomi watching Keisuke grilling the salmon.

"Yes indeed I am," he said. "There's nothing cuter than a fat house cat."

Tomomi giggled. She stood up and kissed her boyfriend.

"I'm going to have a shower," she said. "Mrs. Kanagawa threw up on me this afternoon."

"Thanks for that." said Keisuke. "We're just about to have dinner."

She chucked again and kissed him on the cheek.

"Don't start without me," she said.

"I will," he said.

Half an hour later, Tomomi emerged from the bedroom wearing sweat pants and a T-Shirt. She entered the kitchen and saw the table laid with grilled salmon and vegetables. To complete this was a small bottle of Californian wine. Tomomi sat down at the table and looked around.

"Keisuke?" she asked. "Where are you?"

There was the sound of a flushing toilet to answer her question. He exited the bathroom and walked over to the table.

"Did you wash your hands?" she asked.

"Yes, I did," he said.

He sat down opposite her. At once she began to eat. It was delicious.

Rina laid down her spoon. She had just enjoyed a delightful meal of curry and rice. She sat back in her chair and looked very, very relaxed. Her husband had also just finished eating, he too laid down his spoon. His trousers were uncomfortably tight. After loosening a couple of notches on his belt, he felt much more comfortable.

"Thank you Mummy," said Yuki as she too finished her dinner. Like most children she hadn't quite mastered the use of basic cutlery. There was segments of rice all over her mouth and chin.

"Oh Yuki," said Rina. She got up and grabbed a towel, wiping Yuki's face. "You're so messy."

"I'm sorry mummy," she said smiling.

"It's okay," said Rina. "You ate all your dinner so I forgive you."

Ota stood up and began to clean the table of all the dirty dishes. Rina began helping him.

"I was going to do that," she said.

"It's okay," he said. "I can do that, you can help Yuki with her homework."

He turned on the water and began to clean the dirty dishes. Rina helped Yuki out of her chair.

"Okay Yuki," said Rina. "Go get your homework."

Yuki sidled off to her bedroom and picked up her school bag. She carried it into the lounge and perched herself on the sofa next to her mother, who was waiting for her.

On the TV was the same show Haruna was watching. Rina looked up at it as she waited for Yuki. Yuki took out her books and spread them on the table. Her mother tore her eyes from the TV and turned her attention to her daughter.

"It's English mummy," she said. "Is that okay?"

Rina nodded. She knew a little English, but she wasn't sure if it would be enough to help her daughter.

"Let me see," she said.

Yuki took out her homework. It was very easy. It was simply the names of animals.

"Okay," said Rina. She took the stack of pictures and held them up for her daughter to see.

"What's this one?" she asked.

"It's a cat," replied Yuki.

Rina nodded and changed the card.

"It's a lion," said Yuki at once.

"Well done," said Rina in a voice of praise.

She picked up another one. It was a picture of a Turtle.

"What's this one?" asked Rina.

Yuki looked at it. She knew this, but she didn't remember how to say it.

"It's a..." she began. Her mind was blank.

"It's a..." she said again.

Rina looked at it.

"T...T..." hinted Rina, trying to help her.

"It's a...T..." said Yuki.

She was silent for a moment.

"Turnip!" she cried at last.

Rina turned the card around slowly.

"It's a Turtle," said Rina smiling.

"Oh no!" she said. Her face falling slightly. "A Turtle."

Rina smiled at her.

"It's okay," she said. "Don't worry."

She laid down the card on the table.

"Mummy," said Yuki. "What's a Turnip?"

"You're a Turnip!" said Rina playfully.

She reached for her daughter and began to tickle her.

"No Mummy!" said Yuki, struggling to talk through her fits of laughing. "You're a Turnip!"

"You're a big Turnip!" called Rina tickling her daughter harder.

"You're a Turnip monster!" called her daughter as she laughed harder.

"Turnip monster eats naughty children!" called Rina.

"Oh no!" said Yuki. "Daddy help me!"

Her father peered around from the kitchen to see the two girls having an enormous tickle fight.

"Go on Yuki!" he yelled. "Go get her!"

Yuki flailed her arms around as her mother tickled her. She lifted her tiny feet and began to tickle her mother's side. Rina jumped back in shock. Yuki leapt up and began tickling her mother. Ota stood and watched them fighting.

"Go Yuki!" he yelled. "Go Yuki!"

Yuki tickled her mother with passion.

"Okay!" she called. "Okay! I surrender! I surrender!"

Yuki stopped tickling her mother. Rina sat up, both of them were out of breath.

"Oh my!" gasped Rina smiling at her daughter.

"I have to go to the bathroom," said Yuki. "Mummy you made me laugh so much I almost pee myself."

Yuki stood up and raced into the bathroom. Her mother watched her, a smile played on her face.

"She'll be a heartbreaker when she gets older," said her father.

"She already is," said Rina.

Her attention was turned to the commercial on the TV. It was playing Scandal- Haruka. It was the same commercial that Mami had seen, moments before. Rina watched it with interest.

The toilet flushed and Yuki emerged from the bathroom. She bounded to the sofa and slammed herself next to her mother. She turned her attention to the TV.

"Mummy," she said. "I recognize this song. It's called Haruka isn't it?"

Rina looked at her daughter.

"Yes," she said. "How did you know that?"

"You played it in the car to school a few times," replied Yuki. "Who is the singer?"

"Let's do some more of these words shall we?" asked Rina picking up the flashcards. Yuki tore her eyes away from the TV and back to her flashcards. If it was, in a half-hearted manner.


	3. Chapter 3

Today was colder than yesterday. Dark clouds could be seen in the sky, threatening snow. A cold wind blew through the streets, creating a chill amongst the residents. Mami, was bend over her broom, sweeping as fast as she could before the snow began. She didn't fancy sweeping up the snow too, not in this cold. She made a small pile of sweepings on the tarmac. She was in the process of collecting it on her shovel when she spotted something. It was a large, A4 poster for the Comeback concert at Odaiba Stadium. She picked up and slid it into her pocket. She them grabbed her shovel and scraped the trash into a large dumpster.

She then dropped her broom and shovel into a small cupboard next to the dumpster. She locked the door and made her way home. Mami scrambled up the stairs and into her apartment. Without taking off her boots she dashed to the table and placed the poster on it. She smoothed it out onto the table and stared at it. It was advertising a collection of old Japanese rock bands for a one night concert. She scrolled down the list of names and noticed that Scandal was missing. Her heart sank.

Mami had a mental image of them all playing together on the stage. It was wonderful, lighting up the stage like the good old days. She went into her bedroom and took out a small black notebook. She flicked it open and began searching for a name. She stopped on "T" and read all the way down to "Tomomi." The book told Mami her phone number and where she lived.

She closed her book and threw it onto her bed. She took off her work boots and changed her clothes. It would be unusual to turn up in Tomomi's neighbourhood and be under dressed. She pulled a brush through her long dark hair. She pocketed the poster and her book before dashing out of the door. She bounded down the stairs and marched towards the bus stop.

It was evening. The large black GT-R and the small red Nissan Cube were parked outside the house. The lights were on in the lounge and bedroom. Mami stopped outside the house. She took out her address book and read the address of Tomomi's house. She had found the right place. She pocketed her notebook again. She took a deep breath and walked up the front drive.

She stood at the front door. She raised her fist to the door. She was about to knock, but then stopped herself. What was she going to say? She thought for a moment, but nothing came to her head. She raised her fist, paused and knocked on the door. Keisuke and Tomomi were sitting on the sofa. Keisuke was sitting but Tomomi was laying on him. The knock on the door made them jump. He looked over at the clock.

"Whose going to be calling at this hour?" he asked in surprise.

Tomomi stood up. She slid on her slippers and went to the get the door. Keisuke slapped her bottom as she past him.

"Don't be too long," he joked.

"I won't," she said.

She went to the front door and peered through the spy hole.

"Huh?" she asked as she saw Mami standing in the doorway.

She unlocked the door and pulled it open.

"Mami?" she asked with a puzzled expression. "What are you doing here?"

"I was in the neighbourhood," she said. "Thought I'd stop by."

Tomomi chuckled.

"Do you want to come in?" asked Tomomi. "It's a little cold out tonight."

"Sure," said Mami. She wiped her shoes on the doormat and entered the house.

Tomomi closed the door as Mami entered. She removed her shoes and set them aside. She followed Tomomi into the lounge and sat on the armchair opposite the sofa. Keisuke sat up and watched her enter.

"You sit here," she said. "I'll make you some tea."

Tomomi shuffled out of the lounge and into the kitchen. Mami perched herself awkwardly on the chair. She smiled weakly at Keisuke who looked at her with interest.

"I read your book," said Mami as a way to start the conversation.

Keisuke smiled at her.

"Did you like it?" he asked politely.

"I did," she said. "Who was the character Ami based on?"

"You liked her did you?" he asked. "She was from a girl I knew, many years ago."

"Was she your girlfriend?" asked Mami.

He sighed as he remembered this girl.

"No," he said. "She was the one who got away."

They were silent once more. Tomomi came in carrying three mugs of steaming hot tea on a tray. She set it down on the coffee table.

"Thank you honey," he said as he took it from the tray.

Tomomi kissed him as a way of reply.

"So," began Tomomi. "What brings you here?"

Mami took a swig of her Tea before answering the question.

"I found something that I thought you might like," she replied at last. She set down her mug and began rummaging in her pockets. She pulled out the folded, battered poster from her pocket. She set it on the table and unfolded it slowly. The threesome stared at the poster.

"I saw one of these a few days ago," said Tomomi.

She looked at Mami.

"Why are you showing me this?" she asked. "I've already seen it."

"I thought..." began Mami.

"Thought what..?" asked Tomomi, although she already knew what was coming.

"Thought we could try it," said Mami.

Tomomi looked at her, as though she had heard her say an amusing swear word.

"You can't be serious?" asked Tomomi.

"I am," said Mami. "Think about it, it's a chance to return to the good old days."

Tomomi sighed and looked at her with that pained expression Mami knew too well.

"Mami," began Tomomi. "Look, it's been ten years...I'm not sure. I...we have our own life now."

"It's only for one night," said Mami. "Just one night."

"I know," said Tomomi. "But do you remember how popular we were in our heyday?"

Mami nodded.

"They couldn't get enough of us," said Mami.

"What if that happens again?" asked Tomomi. "We have to give up the lives we all worked so hard to build in the last ten years."

"Speak for yourself," said Mami bitterly.

"I'm sorry that happened to you," said Tomomi. "No one deserves that."

There was a silence.

"I understand why you want to do this," she said. "I really do. But I need to think about it."

Mami nodded.

"What about the others, Rina and Haruna?" asked Mami.

"I saw Rina a few days ago," said Tomomi.

"How's her little girl?" asked Mami. Her face lighting up with a smile.

"She's adorable as ever," said Tomomi.

Mami smiled.

"As for Haruna," said Tomomi. "She hasn't talked to me since..."

She turned her gaze towards her boyfriend. She gave her a small, forced smile.

"Just give her time," said Mami. "I'm sure she'll come through."

"Maybe," said Tomomi. "But even so, if you can convince me, it'll be hard to convince the others."

"Can you try?" asked Mami. "Please?"

Tomomi gave her a small smile.

"I'll do my best, okay?" said Tomomi. "But I need to think about it. It's a big decision."

Mami nodded slowly.

"I understand," she said. She drank some more of her tea, but it was in a depressed and morose sort of way. Tomomi rested her head on her boyfriends shoulders. Instinctively, he leaned over and put his arm around her.

Mami sighed and finished her Tea.

"I should go home," she said. "I'd hate to intrude on your valuable time any longer."

"You're not intruding," said Tomomi. "Stay as long as you like."

"It's okay," replied Mami. "I have to get up early. Work in the morning."

"Well if you insist," said Tomomi. "I'll drive you."

"I can get a cab," said Mami. "It's okay."

"No," said Tomomi. "I insist. I'll drive you home."

Mami gave up trying to argue, it was pointless.

"Okay," she said. "But you know, I saw that GT-R out there. You couldn't take me home in that could you?"

Tomomi looked Keisuke.

"It's not mine," she said.

But before she could finish the sentence, Keisuke threw her the keys.

"Just be careful okay?" he said getting up.

"Are you sure?" she asked. "I don't want to wrap it around a tree or something."

"I wasn't talking about the car, I was talking about you," he said. "Just drive carefully. That's a lot of power and it's treacherous outside."

Tomomi kissed him lovingly.

"Thank you honey," she said.

She grasped the keys in her hand and led Mami out of the door.

"I'll let you know when I'm coming back," she said as she walked out of the door.

He watched them leave. Tomomi unlocked the doors and they climbed in.

She inserted the key into the ignition and turned it. The centre console lit up with the words "Good evening" and the dials lit up, bathing them in blue light. She pressed the "start" button. The starter turned and at once the enormous front mounted twin turbo V6 roared into life. It settled into a low rumble.

"This is a monster," said Mami.

Tomomi nodded as she strapped the four point harness into place. Mami followed suit.

Tomomi grabbed the stick and threw it into reverse. She backed carefully out of the drive and onto the road. She then shoved it into first and began to drive away. The engine roared in protest and she drove away. The dashboard beeped at her and an ice warning appeared under her speed gauge. A red line appeared at the 50kph mark.

"What's that for?" asked Mami.

"It's limiting my speed," replied Tomomi. "Cause it's rainy. Watch."

She floored the throttle. The engine roared in excitement. The car accelerated up to 50kph. It hit the red line and at once, the brakes cut in slowing the car down to below the speed.

"Amazing," said Mami.

"Yes," she said. "And if you need the bathroom it'll help you find your underwear."

They chuckled.

They drove in silence for a moment.

"You know," she said. "Just between us. I'm considering that concert idea of yours."

Mami's face lit up.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes," said Tomomi. "But I'm only considering it. It doesn't mean I'm going to do it."

Mami nodded.

It was several hours later, Keisuke and Tomomi were laying together in bed. He was on her back and she was resting her head on his chest. He had his arm around her and was hugging her tightly. In the darkness was the silhouette of Tomomi's MusicMan Stingray and Fender Precision Bass. Tomomi was looking at them from the corner of her eye.

"You miss it don't you?" asked Keisuke, watching her look at her guitars.

She looked up at him and sighed.

"Sometimes," she said. "I miss the feeling. It made me feel alive."

She sighed and lay back down.

"You could try," he said. "Even only for one night."

She sighed once more.

"I'm not sure if I could," she said. "I'm too old now."

"You're 34," he said. "You're not that old. You're still young."

She kissed him in gratitude.

"Maybe," she said. "But even so. I should be thinking about other things, more important things."

"Such as?" he asked her. He already knew the answer, but he wanted her to say it.

Tomomi pulled herself up. She then climbed onto him and sat on his waist.

"Such as marriage," she replied. "And also..."

She kissed him deeply.

"I'm wanting to hear the sounds of little Keisuke's running around," she said.

"I'd prefer little Tomomi's," he said. "But we'll see."

She kissed him deeply.

"Practise makes perfect," she said seductively.

"I like to practise with you," he said.

She kissed him once more.


	4. Chapter 4

Mami awoke slowly. She blinked in the bright, morning sunlight. She grabbed her cellphone, sat on the bedside cabinet next to her. The time read, "08:30." It was also Saturday, a weekend. Two days of not working. She sighed and put down her cellphone. Maybe she could sleep in today. Her eyes fell on the calender on the wall. Today was the 6th. She read the event she has scribbled and sat bolt upright. Today was the day she was going to see Haruka. The time read, "10am." Mami climbed out of bed. She had an hour and a half to get herself and her apartment in a suitable condition for her daughter.

The clock on the wall read "9.55" It was almost time for her daughter. The apartment was spotless. Satisfied, she down on the sofa and waited for the imminent arrival of her daughter. The minutes ticked by silently, each one longer than the last. Then finally, "10am". Zero hour came and went. Mami began to get anxious. Then suddenly...knock, knock on the door.

Mami leapt up, almost like she'd tried to sit on a hedgehog. She went to the door and pulled it open. She beamed widely as she saw her daughter standing in the doorway. Behind her was a tall, burly man holding a Hello Kitty backpack. This man was Mami's ex husband.

"Mummy!" squealed the little girl, running headlong in Mami's arms and receiving a huge hug. She was no older than about 8.

"I'll come get her tomorrow evening," he said in a voice that leaked authority. He thrust the bag into Haruka's hand and turned to leave.

"See you tomorrow," he said gruffly.

"Bye daddy," she said.

In one movement, Haruka bounded into the apartment. She made a beeline for Mami's bed and leapt onto it. Mami dropped her bag as Haruka began jumping up and down on Mami's bed. Usually, she would discipline her daughter but she was so happy to see the sight of her that she refrained, and simply stood watching her jump up and down in excitement.

"Haruka," she said. "Did your father feed you?"

"No," replied Haruka. "He didn't have time. He knew you would do it, so he didn't bother."

Little children were incredibly honest, and she had no problem bad mouthing her father.

"I see," said Mami. "Well, what would you like? We can go to KFC if you like."

Haruka jumped off the bed and went over to her mother.

"Mummy," said Haruka with a serious look on her face. "Daddy and his girlfriend always take me there. I want to have some of Mummy's cooking."

"I don't have the ingredients to make it now," said Mami. "We'll have to go to the market."

"Okay mummy," said Haruka. "I'm ready."

It was a symbol of her affection for her mother that she was so excited to go to the market with her.

"Alright," said Mami. "Let me just get ready."

Being a Saturday, the market was crowded with people. Old people, young people and families. Haruka walked next to her mother, she clutched her hand tightly afraid that her mother would accidentally let go in this large crowd of people.

"It's very busy today," observed Haruka.

"Well yes," said Mami. "It's Saturday, everyone is buying the things they need for the week."

"I see." said Haruka. "It's exciting."

Mami chuckled.

"Doesn't your dad ever take you out shopping with him?" she asked.

"No," said Haruka. "His girlfriend has all the things delivered and when I'm hungry he takes me to a restaurant."

"What does he make you eat?" enquired Mami as they passed a stall selling large, juicy apples.

"He says I can eat whatever I want," replied Haruka. "But it's not the same. I want to eat home food."

"I think you're the first kid in the world who doesn't like eating hamburgers and fried chicken," said Mami.

"I like eating it," replied Haruka. "But not all the time."

Mami stopped at the stall.

"Shall we get some apples?" she asked.

"We shall," said Haruka.

Half an hour later, their arms were full of shopping bags of various fruits, vegetables and some cakes. Haruka insisted on carrying as many as her little arms would allow her. They trudged home, Mami was tired but happy. To many people, shopping with their daughter was a regular thing, but to her; it was special.

"Good morning Ken," said Mami as she passed a man sweeping up the street outside her house.

"Good morning Mami," he replied. "Who's this little helper of yours?"

"I'm Haruka," said Haruka proudly. "I'm her daughter."

"How old are you Haruka?" asked Ken.

"I'm 8 and a half," she replied confidently.

Ken smiled.

"Smart little girl you got there Mami," he said. "She's charming."

Mami smiled.

"Thank you," she said. "See you."

He nodded at them both and continued to sweep the street.

"Mummy," asked Haruka as they climbed the stairs. "Why do you sweep the streets?"

Mami didn't reply until they reached her front door. She laid down the bags on the floor and reached for her keys.

"Well someone has to do it," said Mami. "Otherwise the streets will be dirty."

Haruka smiled.

"You know what I mean mummy," she replied. "Why do you have to do it?"

Mami opened the door and picked up the bags.

"It's a long story," said Mami as she entered her home.

"Please tell me," said Haruka.

Mami looked straight at her daughter.

"I will tell you tonight," said Mami. She sensed that her daughter was too smart to fool, besides she was owed the truth. "Let's make lunch and I'll tell you tonight."

"Can we go to the park after lunch?" asked Haruka. "Walk around and buy some silly hats?"

Mami smiled to herself.

"Yes," said Mami. "We can. That will be fun."

Time flies when you're having fun and it was just the case with Mami and her daughter Haruka. Before they knew it, the day was over and they were laying in Mami's bed together, tired but happy after their day together. In the lounge, the TV was playing to an audience that wasn't watching it. Haruka was wearing a hat that resembled a stet-sun with a huge pink feather. Her mother had donned a witches hat with the "Hogwarts" seal on it.

"Mummy," said Haruka. "Thank you for a wonderful day."

Mami kissed her daughter on the cheek.

"My pleasure honey," she replied lovingly.

"What will we do tomorrow?" asked Haruka.

"Whatever you want," said Mami.

"Can we stay at home in our pyjamas?" asked Haruka. "And eat junk food until we feel sick?"

Mami chuckled.

"Are you serious?" she asked. "Don't you do that enough at home?"

"No," said Haruka. "Daddy just sits me in front of the TV. But I have to watch what they do. If I don't they send me to my room and then I'm all alone."

Mami couldn't accept her daughter living with her ex husband, but this made it harder to bear.

"I don't think his new girlfriend likes me very much," said Haruka.

"What makes you say that?" asked Mami.

"She likes to discipline me," said Haruka quietly.

Mami sat bolt upright.

"What do you mean?" asked Mami. "She doesn't hit you does she?"

"Only when she thinks I'm naughty," replied Haruka.

"Which is how often?" pressed Mami.

"Quite often," said Haruka.

"Let me see," demanded Mami.

Haruka hesitated but slowly lifted up her sleeve to show a several days old bruise.

"Why did she do that?" asked Mami.

"I dropped a plate by accident," answered Haruka. Her little eyes were starting to fill up with tears.

Mami instinctively grabbed her daughter and pulled her into a tight embrace. Without warning, Haruka began sobbing uncontrollably on her mothers shoulder.

"I'm sorry mummy," wailed Haruka.

"Ssh," soothed Mami. "It's okay. It's okay."

"Mummy," said Haruka as she sobbed. "Can I stay here with you?"

Mami pulled off from her hug. She looked at her daughter.

"Oh Haruka," she began.

"Please mummy," she said. "I don't want to go back there again."

Mami grabbed her daughters head and forced her to look directly into her eyes.

"Haruka," she said firmly. "Listen to me."

Haruka nodded.

"I'm going to do whatever I can to get you back," she said. "Do you understand me?"

Haruka nodded. Mami pulled her into a tight embrace.

"You must go back there, just one more time," instructed Mami.

Haruka shook her head.

"I can't," she said.

"You must," said Mami. "You must. Go back there just one more time. It will be the last time, I promise."

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

"You'll see," said Mami.

It was 2 am. Haruka was sleeping peacefully with her mother. But her mother, however wasn't sleeping. Mami was wide awake, watching her daughter sleeping. Haruka stirred slightly, and rolled over onto her side. Mami got up quietly and crept towards the lounge. Mami picked up her phone. She scrolled down to Tomomi's number and pressed "dial."

She waited as the phone rung. Haruka snored and rolled over, her sleeping was undisturbed. Mami watched her and wondered what she was dreaming.

"What?" asked a sleepy voice.

"Tomomi?" asked Mami. "Are you awake?"

"Well, I am now aren't I?" she replied abruptly. "What's wrong with you? Why can't you call at a decent time like normal people? Why you got to..?"

"It's urgent,"said Mami.

"Look if it's another giant cockroach, you can get it yourself," said Tomomi. "Go use that can of Raid I bought you."

"No," said Mami. "It's about...Haruka."

"What about her?" asked Tomomi. "She okay?"

"I can't talk about it now," said Mami.

Tomomi was relieved to hear it.

"Can we meet somewhere tomorrow?" asked Mami. "After Haruka's dad has come to collect her?"

Tomomi sighed.

"Okay," she said. "1pm in Yoyogi Park, by the shrine."

"Thank you," said Mami.

Tomomi sighed and hung up. Mami followed suit a few seconds later. She placed her cellphone carefully on the bedside table and turned to watch her daughter sleeping. Haruka stirred and rolled onto her side facing her mother. Her mouth lolled open as she slept. Mami smiled and kissed her daughters forehead lightly.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Haruka awoke slowly the next morning. Autumn sunlight was streaming in through the gap in the curtains. Her eyes were sticky and heavy. She wanted to drop off to sleep again, but curiosity got the better of her and she opened her eyes. Her eyes fell on the empty bed next to her. She sat up slowly.

"Mummy?" she called.

Mami dropped the slice of bread she was holding and dashed to her daughter.

"Yes honey," she said.

"Nothing," said Haruka. She smiled. "Good morning mummy."

Mami hugged and kissed her daughter.

"Good morning my angel," she said. "Did you sleep well?"

Haruka nodded.

"Like I hadn't slept for a million years," replied Haruka.

"You can go back to sleep again if you want sweetie," said Mami. "Sleep as long as you like."

Haruka looked at clock. It read, "08:15"

"I can't," she said urgently. "If I sleep all morning, we won't have time to do anything. Daddy is coming today."

"Don't worry about that," said Mami. "Sleep as long as you like. Make yourself at home."

"But this is my home," said Haruka.

Mami smiled.

At that moment and loud wailing filled the apartment. Mami sprang up and ran to the kitchen. Haruka tore after her. The kitchen was full of acrid black smoke. Mami pulled out a small metal tray that was home to two small lumps of burned bread. She tossed them into the bin and placed the metal tray on the work surface.

"What happened mummy?" asked Haruka.

"I was making you some French Toast but mummy was silly and left it to cook for too long," replied Mami. "Never mind, I can make some more."

"We," corrected Haruka.

"Pardon?" asked Mami.

"We," replied Haruka. "We can make some more."

Mami beamed at her daughter as she grabbed a kick stool and perched herself at the work surface to place slices of bread into a large bowl of beaten eggs.

"Come on Daddy," called Yuki grabbing her fathers hand and pulling him onwards. "Keep up."

It was a sunny Sunday morning and she was at the zoo with her parents. Yuki dashed up to an enclosure of Pandas. Yuki pressed her face up against the glass to get a better look at them.

"They're pandas honey," said Rina as her daughter gazed at them.

"They are so cute!" explained Yuki.

A female panda waddled towards the glass where Yuki was standing and turned to face her. It gazed at her.

"Mummy look," cried Yuki.

Without hesitation Rina pulled her iPhone out of her pocket and attempted to take a picture of her daughter with the Panda. Yuki turned to face her mother and posed with the "V" sign.

She snapped the picture and then dragged her mother and father with her.

"Let's have one together," she said.

"Hey," called Rina to a young women. She handed her her iPhone. "Can you take one of all of us?"

"Sure," said the woman.

She took her iPhone as the family gathered themselves together.

"Ready?" asked the woman.

"Ready!" they called.

"1,2,3," counted the woman. She took the picture and gave it back to Rina.

"Thank you," said Rina.

"No problem," said the woman. She was about to leave, but stopped suddenly. She recognised Rina. But...it couldn't be, surely not. Scandal had disbanded for ten years, it couldn't be Rina.

"Excuse me," said the woman before she could stop herself. "You look awfully familiar. You're not Rina Suzuki by any chance are you?"

Rina looked at her surprised.

"Yes," replied Rina. "I'm her."

"Rina Suzuki?" asked the woman incredulously. "The Rina Suzuki? Drummer of Scandal?"

It seemed pointless to argue, but she really hadn't been expecting this.

"Yes," said Rina stoutly.

"Wow!" said the young woman. Her pretty face breaking into a huge coat hanger smile. "It's an honour to meet you. Can you sign this for me?"

"Sure," said Rina. "What is it?"

The young lady pulled out a rather battered copy of "R-Girls Rock." It was Scandal's first album they ever made.

"You've been carrying this around with you all this time?" asked Rina. "Waiting to meet one of us?"

"No," said the young woman. "I just bought it from the music antiques shop."

"Coincidence," said Rina as the young woman gave her a marker pen. Rina signed her name on the CD.

"Thank you," she said as Rina handed back the pen. She smiled at Yuki and turned away, looking rather embarrassed but pleased.

"Mummy?" asked Yuki. "Is she a friend of yours?"

Rina shook herself mentally. She turned to her daughter.

"No," said Rina. "Just someone who knows me."

"Isn't that the same thing?" asked Yuki.

Rina chuckled. It was hard to lie to her daughter, she was already too smart to be fooled.

"She asked you to sign something," pressed Yuki. "Why?"

"Because...because..." stammered Yuki. She looked over to her husband for assistance.

"...because your mother used to teach her child and she wanted something to remember her by," said her father lamely.

A cart being pushed by a large, smiling lady passed them.  
"Do you want an ice cream?" asked Rina at once.

She looked at her parents in turn.

"Yes," she said. "But I'm not dropping this."

She made her way over to the cart. Rina looked at her husband nervously.

By the evening, Yuki was tired out. She was sat in the back of her fathers Honda Accord. Her eyes were heavy and she was settling herself in for a good, long nap. Ota glanced in the rear view mirror and saw Yuki's head lolling from side to side.

"Have a nap honey," he said. "I'll wake you up when we arrive."

She nodded heavily and had settled herself down in her seat and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

A black Honda Nsx roared past them on the highway. The owner pushed the engine all the way to 7,500RPM before changing into top gear. The engine sang, as though enjoying the punishment. Haruna rammed the stick into top gear and settled into a cruise on the half empty highway. One high-heeled shoe was resting on the accelerator holding it at 80mph. As she cruised, the radio serenaded her in the background.

The song it was playing just finished and the host was talking once more.

"That was Alice nine with RAINBOWS," he was saying. "I'm looking forward to seeing them on New Year's Eve."

The other host, a woman, added her thoughts.

"Yes," she agreed. "They were excellent back in the day. As were another band that's coming up next."

The opening notes of Haruka began.

"It's a shame that Scandal won't be making an appearance," continued the host. "Those girls really were something, I wonder what they're doing now. Anyway, here's Haruka from SCANDAL."

The song played as Haruna drove. As she was driving, images started coming to her mind.

She could see a huge stage. It was enormous. 50,000 people were screaming themselves hoarse. On the stage was an all male band. The lead singer had several feathers in his hair and the name "The Rasmus" was emblazoned on the bass drum. They finished their song to a massive applause.

"Thank you! Thank you!" called Lauri to the audience. "Now, we have some special guests with us tonight. Four ladies from Osaka, Japan. Please put your hands together for Haruna, Rina, Mami and Tomomi. SCANDAL!

The foursome entered the stage. At once huge Japanese flags covered the back of the stage. The name SCANDAL was styled on top of the flags. The Rasmus clapped with the audience as the girls position themselves on the stage. The spot lights focussed on the four girls as The Rasmus filed off quietly. Haruna shouldered her Fender, Mami her Gretsch and Tomomi her MusicMan Stingray. Rina sat behind the drums.

The intro to Shunkan Sentimental (瞬間センチメンタル) began. The crowd cheered louder and louder.

"Good evening London!" cried Haruna. "We are Scandal! And we are from JAPAN!"

The girls began their song, the crowd signing with them. Tomomi pulling her bass strings like a mad woman. Mami launched into a massive guitar solo, Haruna joined her in a mini guitar battle. The crowd were beside themselves.

A phone rang in the distance somewhere. Haruna pulled herself back to reality and swerved to avoid rear-ending a Honda Jade. She glanced at the number and pressed the blue tooth in her ear. It was the bands manger.

"Haruna," he said. "Sony are on my case. They need that album by the end of the week or they'll pull the plug."

Haruna sighed. "It still needs more work."

"Well, make sure it's done," he said. "Sony won't wait any longer. Get it done, or you will loose the contract."

He hung up leaving Haruna fuming.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Mami stood at the shrine in Yoyogi Park. It was almost 1pm. She was looking around nervously. She was worried that maybe Tomomi would think she was wasting her time and wouldn't bother coming. 1Pm came and went and still no Tomomi. At quarter past, she was about to give up and call it a bad job but sure enough she saw Tomomi striding up to her with a put out look on her face.

"Sorry," said Tomomi. "A bunch of creepy middle aged men just asked me for my autograph."

"Flattering," said Mami with a sprinkle of sarcasm, which Tomomi missed.

"Hardly," said Tomomi. "They kept looking at my legs."

"Well, said Mami. "You did always have a nice pair of legs.

It wasn't a lie, Tomomi did indeed have a spectacular pair of legs.

"Oh stop it" retorted Tomomi, but a small smile flickered at the sides of her mouth.

They started walking around the grounds.

"So," began Tomomi. "What's up with Haruka?"

Mami sighed.

"It's hard to send her back to her father's knowing that they are abusing her," replied Mami eventually.

"Abuse?" asked Tomomi. "Surely not."

She found it quite hard to believe that a father would abuse his own daughter.

"I've seen the bruises," said Mami.

Tomomi sighed. They walked into a more dense clump of trees.

"I have to get her out of there Tomomi," said Mami desperately. "She can't stay there with them."

"How do you propose I help you?" asked Tomomi.

Mami took out the flyer from her pocket. She smoothed it out onto a park bench and pointed to it.

"You think this will help you get your daughter back?" asked Tomomi.

"Yes," said Mami. "I could use the money we earn to pay for a lawyer and get my daughter back. 1 million yen. I called them and asked them this morning."

"Mami..." said Tomomi ready to protest.

"Look Tomomi," said Mami in the fashion that a teacher would scold an exceptionally naughty child. "You might not want to do this, but I need your help. This is my only chance to get my daughter back. I've waited four years for just a small chance. This is it, but I can't do it alone. I need you to help me convince the others. Please?"

Tomomi thought about it for a moment. There was a note of desperation that she had never heard before. Just then a sharp pain sheared across her abdomen.

"Please?" pleaded Mami.

Tomomi nodded.

"Alright," she said. "I will help you. But it won't be as easy to convince the others."

Mami smiled at her and without warning threw her arms around her in a rib cracking hug.

"Hey!" called Tomomi. "What are you doing?"

"Thank you," said Mami.

"Yes," yes," said Tomomi snappishly trying to fight her and Mami off as though she was afraid someone would see them hugging.

Tomomi released Mami. She winced slightly as another sharp pain shot across her abdomen.

"Are you alright?" asked Mami.

Tomomi nodded, "It's nothing. Just indigestion."

"Well," began Mami. "I was going to ask you if you wanted something to eat but..."

"I guess we can have some coffee," said Tomomi.

Mami smiled at her.

"Sure," she replied.

Yuki lay in her bed. It was almost 10pm and she was exhausted. Rina was tucking her in.

"Can I have my Canta mummy?" asked Yuki.

Rina smiled and passed her a small black and blue stuffed toy that resembled a cat. Yuki grabbed it and held it close to her. Her mother leaned sideways and kissed her on the forehead.

"You should sleep well tonight," she said. "Tomorrow you have to go to school."

Yuki nodded and lay back in her sheets.

"Good night mummy," she whispered as she fell asleep.

"Good night Yuki," replied Rina.

She stood up and went over to the bedroom door. She flicked out the light, plunging the room into total darkness. Yuki stirred as she fell asleep and Rina closed the door gently. Rina crept down the stairs back to her husband who was sat on the sofa. She sat down next to him and took a swig of her tea.

"Rina," said Ota looking over at his wife.

She looked over to him and gave him a seemingly innocent smile.

"You do know that Yuki will one day find out about Scandal?" said Ota.

Rina sighed. She had a feeling this was coming.

"I know," she said. "But I'm waiting for the right time to tell her."

"I see," said Ota. "It's just I saw this this morning."

He picked up a sealed letter. In the top right hand corner was the NHK TV logo. Underneath that was the Sony Music logo.

"It's addressed to you," he said. "So I didn't open it."

Rina carefully slit the envelope open and pulled a letter. She read the letter three times before giving it to her husband. He took it from her and began to read.

'Dear Ms. Suzuki,

I am writing to you on behalf of NHK and Sony Music Japan to invite you and your band mates, Tomomi Ogawa, Haruna Ono and Mami Sasazaki; also known as SCANDAL; to our New Year's Eve One Night Only performance.

The performance date is on December 31st at Osaka-Jo Hall. The first act will begin at 7pm and will finish at 12.30am. It is required that you let you agents know at least ONE month in advance to provide you with a suitable time slot. The number for our agents is listed at the bottom of this letter.

Yours sincerely

Yuusuke Kojima,

NHK Public Relations'

And a list of phone numbers and agents followed. Ota handed Rina back the letter.

"What do you think?" he asked slowly.

Rina was silent for a moment, thinking of the best way to word her dilemma.

"I...," she began. "I don't know."

Ota nodded. He wasn't going to pressure for an answer if she doesn't want to give one.

"Wouldn't you like to play again?" he asked casually. "Just one more time?"

Rina thought about it. In her mind a movie began, 'I bring you Scandal' called the faceless Yuusuke. The girls were blasting "Haruka" and the crowd was beside itself.

"Rina!" called Ota. "Rina!"

She snapped back to reality. Ota was looking at her with a curious expression on his face.

"I'm not sure," she said. "It's been so long and so much has happened."

She was referring to Haruna's boyfriend leaving her for Tomomi on Rina's advice.

"And now we have little Yuki," she continued. "Plus, we all have our own lives now. I'm not sure if we will be prepared to give that all up for just one night."

He looked at his wife for a moment.

"I need to think about it," she said, but there was a hint of uncertainty in her voice. "I need to think about it."

She fell silent and applied herself back to the TV. Her husband stood up.

"I'm going to have a shower," he said.

"Okay," said Rina. "But please be quiet. Yuki is sleeping."

He nodded and crept upstairs towards the bathroom.

Rina waited for him to leave. She leaned across the table and picked up her gold iPhone. She opened iMessage and typed, 'Did you get a letter about New Years Eve?' and sent it to "Tomomi."

She placed her phone on the seat next to her and tried to concentrate on the time show. But her mind was waiting for a reply from Tomomi. It came, seconds later. She grabbed her phone to read, 'Yes.'

'What do you think?' replied Rina. 'I'm not sure,' came Tomomi's reply.

Rina stared at her phone for a moment. 'Me neither.' Replied Rina.

They reply took longer then before to reach her. It read, 'Sounds like fun doesn't it? And 1 million Yen payment.'

Rina stared at the message, she was unable to believe what she was reading.

'How did you know that?' she asked. 'Mami told me,' came Tomomi's reply.

Rina paused for a moment.

'Mami? How is she?' replied Rina. 'Don't ask me, why not go and ask her yourself?'

Rina chuckled. Just then she heard the sounds of her husband coming down the stairs. She quickly locked her phone and returned it back to the coffee table. She grabbed the letter and was on the pretext of reading it as her husband came to sit down.

"How's Yuki?" asked Rina trying to keep the conversation off the reunion.

"She's fast asleep," replied Ota quietly. Rina smiled and there was silence between them once more. She picked up her mug and began drinking her tea. After a moment, she began the topic of the reunion.

"I haven't seen any of them for such a long time," said Rina thoughtfully. "It'll be difficult for us to...synchronize ourselves again."

She finished her tea and replaced her mug on table.

"I'm going to bed," she announced. "Are you coming?"

"I'll just see the news," said Ota.

Rina nodded and made her way to bed. She lay awake, waiting for her husband to arrive, but sleep rolled over her before he came to bed.

It was lunchtime. The children were all tucking into their lunchboxes. Most of them were consuming sushi or other small items from their bento boxes. Rina sat at her usual table with her colleagues. Her fellow teachers around her were enjoying some lighthearted conversation. Rina had chosen to eat rather then talk. She had just taken a swig of her cola bottle when she had a sudden inspiration. She pulled out her iPhone and send a message to Tomomi. The message read, 'What's Mami's number?'

She slipped her phone into her pocket and felt it vibrate. She pulled it out to see Mami's number. She closed her iPhone and had the thought to call Mami after she had got off work. She placed her phone on the table in front of her but couldn't ignore it. The temptation to call Mami was too much. She scooped up her phone and turned to leave the room. Out in the corridor she dialed Mami's number and waited.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The car rolled to a stop outside Mami's apartment building. Rina turned to Mami.

"Look Mami," said Rina. "I'm sorry about how I treated you."

"It's okay," replied Mami. "I wasn't any better myself. I remember something about slapping you and calling you selfish."

"Yeah," said Rina. "You did that."

"I'm sorry," said Mami.

There was a silence, Rina looked up at the building Mami lived in. It was the first time she had gotten a good look at it. It was run down, with electrical cables criss-crossing it like giant snakes. Several tiles were missing as were several bricks. It looked the sort of building that should be earmarked for demolition.

"God Mami," exclaimed Rina. "Why do you live in this hovel?"

"It's the only place I can afford," said Mami. "Since my divorce, he took everything from me. My daughter, my money, even my dignity."

Rina's dislike for Mami's ex husband deepened, her sympathy grew.

"Is that why you sweep the streets?" asked Rina.

"No," said Mami. "I sweep the streets because it's all I can do. No one will hire a sad divorcee who's been cleaned out by her over zealous ex."

She sighed and fell silent. At once Rina leaned over and hugged her. Mami returned the hug and they embraced for a long minute.

"Mami," she said as they broke apart. "If you ever need anything, just let me know."

"The only thing I need is for us to convince Haruna to join us," replied Mami at once.

Rina smiled. That was easier said then done.

"We'll try," she said.

"Thank you," said Mami.

She made to leave the car. Rina grabbed her arm.

"Wait!" she said. There was a silence.

"Would you like to come to ours for Sunday lunch?" she asked. "Yuki would like to see you."

Mami thought for a moment.

"Okay," she replied finally. "I would like that."

She nodded and got out of the car. She closed the door with a snap. Rina sat at the roadside for a moment before she slowly began to drive off. Mami watched her leave before she turned and made her way back to her house.

Mami's front door opened slowly. Light from the corridor filled the pitch black room. It fell on her small collection of possesions. She clicked on the light. A weak, yellowish incandescent glow crept along the small sitting room. She entered her home and closed the door quietly behind her. She crossed the room and entered the bedroom. She flicked on the light and went to her bed.

She bent down and placed her hands on the side of a large black box. She pulled it out and hoisted it onto her bed. The bed bounced as it took the weight of the huge box. It was caked in dust, indicating that it hadn't been opened in several years. She wiped the dust off to see the name "Yamaha" complete with the logo embossed in gold writing. She felt around the edges and found two clips. She lifted them and opened the case slowly.

Inside the case was a Yamaha Pacifica in black and white colour scheme. Several chips and scratches could be seen on the otherwise pristine paintwork. A small tear leaked from her eye as she looked at her guitar. She took hold of it and gently prised it out of the box. She held it tightly in her hand and caressed it carefully, taking in every detail of the instrument.

Holding the guitar in one hand, she placed the case on the floor and perched herself on the edge of her bed. She took a moment to feel the steel strings under her fingers. She threw the strap around her shoulders and allowed her back to take the weight of the instrument. It felt heavier then she remembered, but perhaps it had been such a long time, or maybe she was weaker then the last time she held it. She was more likely to believe the latter of the two. She pulled out her cellphone and held it in front of her to take a picture of herself and her guitar. She then sent it to Rina.

Rina pulled into her front drive as she received the message from Mami. She opened it to see the photograph of her with her guitar. She smiled.

"That's the Mami I remember," she replied back.

Mami read the reply and beamed.

"Good luck with Haruna," she sent.

Rina smiled but didn't reply. She climbed out of her car and made her way back to her house.

Mami placed her cellphone on the bed behind her. She then made herself more comfortable on her bed with the guitar. She placed her fingers on the neck of the guitar to make a note, with her left hand she began to strum and pluck the strings of her guitar. She'd only been playing a few seconds when she stopped. The pain in her fingers had become unbearable. She shook her hands and tried once more. After a few seconds, she had to stop playing once more. Several attempts later, she had achieved nothing more except severe pain in her fingers. Mami looked down at them to see that they were in fact bleeding.

She took off her guitar and placed it carefully on the bed. She made her way to bathroom and ran her fingers under the running water. After several minutes she pulled them out and dried them. She returned to her bedroom to find that she had bled all over guitar. The clock on the wall read, 10.05pm. It was very late and tomorrow she would be working. She replaced the case under her bed and rested her guitar in pride of place next to her bed. She stared at it for a moment with an expression of happiness and disbelief. She tore her eyes from it and began to get ready for bed.

It was very hard for Mami to concentrate on her job the next day. She kept missing the trash can she was aiming for as she swept the streets around her neighbourhood. The small piles that she had made kept being blown around due to her failure to clean them up. She kept pausing every few minutes to check her phone in case any of her "band mates" called her. However, throughout the day nothing came through.

However, that afternoon just as she was sat down to enjoy a cup of tea after another uneventful day sweeping the streets there was a knock at her door. She looked up from the newspaper curiously. The only people that knocked on her door was her wretched ex husband. There was a second knock on the door. Her first thought was to ignore it but curiousity got the better of her and she opened the door.

A man wearing a crisp business suit stood in her doorway. Her first thought was that he might be lost. But then she realised she lived on the 6th floor, he wouldn't trapse all the way up to her house to ask for directions. He could just ask the officer at the police box down the road.

"Can I help you?" asked Mami.

"Yes," he replied at once. "I'm looking for a Mami Sasazaki."

"You've come to right place," she said.

The man smiled at her.

"Can I come in?" he asked polietly. "We have some business to discuss."

Mami stepped aside to allow him to enter her home.

The besuited man entered the house and Mami closed the door. She gestured for him to sit on her moth eaten sofa. Mami bustled into the kitchen and returned with a tray laden with two cups and a glass pot of green tea. She placed them on the coffee table in front of them and sat in the chair opposite him.

"What business do you wish to discuss with me?" asked Mami as she poured tea.

"Your daughter," he replied at once.

Mami almost dropped the teapot in surprise.

"Pardon me?" she asked.

The man dug into his inside pocket and pulled out a business card. He handed it to her. She took it with shaking hands.

"I'm a lawyer," he said. "Kihiro is my name. I'll be taking your case for custody."

"A lawyer?" replied Mami. "But I can't afford you. No offence, but lawyers are expensive."

He flushed.

"No need to worry," he said. "You're not paying. Your friend Rina is."

"NO!" shouted Mami. "I can't."

She thrust his card back at him.

"I can't," she said. "I can't accept your help. It's not fair. Rina can't afford to go to court. She has a family."

"Rina is a friend of mine," he said. "She teaches my daughter at school. I'm doing her a favour."

Mami was quiet for a second.

"You want to see your daughter don't you?" he asked. "You want her back more than anything else in this world."

Mami nodded.

"Please let me help you," he said softly. "I can get your daughter back."

"You can?" said Mami.

He nodded.

"Sure," he said softly. "You have a very good case. But you need to let me help you."

Mami nodded. She sat down slowly. Kihiro opened his briefcase and took out a notepad and a pen.

"Okay Mami," he said. "I need you to tell me everything, right from the beginning."

Mami sighed.

"Well..." she began. "It all started when..."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"...when did you start becoming friends with lawyers?" asked Mami as she sat at Rina's dining table. Rina's daughter, Yuki, sat next to her and was listening intently to the conversation.

"Since I knew someone who needed to get their daughter back from their evil ex-husband."

Mami flushed in embarrassment.

"Don't be so proud," said Rina. "You needed help and we gave it to you."

Mami was silent for a moment.

"And plus, I feel like I owe you," she continued. "After the way I treated you."

"Thank you," said Mami quietly.

"If I heard what I thought it was then you're welcome," said Rina her head bent over a bowl of steaming udon noodles.

They were silent for a moment.

"Why does Auntie Mami need a lawyer?" asked Yuki.

"Because she has a little problem that needs fixing," replied Rina now putting the noodles into seperate bowls.

"When can I see Haruka again?" she asked. "I miss playing with her."

Mami smiled at her and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Soon, Yuki," replied. "Very soon."

Rina placed a bowl of Udon in front of her and Yuki. They waited for Rina and Ota to join them before they began eating.

"How was he?" asked Ota. "I hope he was helpful."

Mami nodded as she tucked into her noodles.

"Yes," she said. "He seems to think I have a good case."

"You've done nothing wrong Mami," said Rina. "You'll get Haruka back soon."

Mami gave a small grin of gratitude and returned to eating her noodles.

"I guess it was painful to talk about it to a complete stranger?" said Ota sympathetically.

"Quite," said Mami. "But it's a chance, and that's all I need. A chance."

They ate quietly for another few moments.

"What happens now?" asked Mami, resuming the conversation.

"The lawyer will file your notes and then he will approach your ex with your demand for custody, obviously he's going to refuse and you will have to go to court."

Mami sighed in disbelief and fear.

"Don't worry Mami," said Rina sootingly. "We're behind you every step of the way."

Haruna stood in the recording studio, dressed in her signature high-heeled boots and denim skirt. She was engaged in conversation with the Sony executives. Their topic of discussion was the band she was managing. She bowed her head as they discussed her performance with her. She nodded and bowed once more as they turned away. Haruna stood on the spot for a moment before she turned towards her studio. The door opened and she entered in a morose sort of way. She flopped down into her chair and stared at the carpeted floor. The door burst open and her band entered along with her assistant. They all seemed in high spirits.

"Hey Haruna!" called the lead singer. Haruna looked up and grinned at him as the band walked past her into their soundproof studio. Her assistant took a seat next to her.

"Everything alright?" he asked.

Haruna looked at him and looked away quickly.

"I overheard the executives talking in the lobby," he revealed. "Is it true they will fire you if the album isn't a success?"

Haruna nodded slowly.

"I see," he said. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's no problem," said Haruna. "Just hope these guys can be a success."

She signalled the 'ok' through the glass. The band struck up a slow, mournful ballad. The bass had the same notes as 'Namida no regret'. Haruna listened intently to their song. She moved a few equalizer sliders up and a few of them downwards. The lead singer went into a powerful guitar solo which brought a tear to Haruna's eye. This band had passion, she could feel that. Such passion was hard to find in modern music.

The song finished as Haruna and her assistant applauded in celebration. The band smiled and laid down their instruments. They exited the studio and approached their manager.

"Well done boys!" she said with a tone of success in her voice. "I think you got it."

They shared a high five and the band took off for a break. As they were leaving, a runner entered the room and dropped a sealed envelope on Haruna's chair. He left with the band and the assistant just as Haruna spotted it. She scooped it up.

It had the NHK logo on the front. She flipped it over and ripped it open. Her daerk eyes scanned the contents carefully. Her facial expression changed from confusion to surprise as her eyes dived down the letter. She lowered it and her eyes fell upon the soundproof studio in front of her. All the instruments were laying abandoned by their owners.

A spontaneous idea hit her. She placed the letter on her chair and her legs dragged her irresistably towards the studio. She closed the door and picked up the lead singers ESP. She ran her hand along the woodwork. She felt all the imperfections, the grooves and the smoothness of the varnish. She slid it over her back and held it in place. She grabbed a pick and held it against the strings. The guitar felt heavier then her Fender, but it had been a while since she had picked that up as well.

She placed her left hand against the strings and began to play. The second she began her first note a feeling of intense euphoria filled her every fibre. Something that she had enjoyed so much but for such a long time she had denied herself to enjoy this simple, yet complex pleasure. Without realizing it she was playing 'Haruka' and had even started singing. They band and assistant had returned from their break and paused at the door watching Haruna commandeering on of their guitars.

After several minutes, the band silently entered the studio and after they had picked up their instruments began jamming with her. Unaware of her new temporary band mates she entered into a guitar solo, closing her eyes as she played to feel the notes she was playing. The band continued jamming with her, not missing a single beat. She opened her eyes and stopped abruptly as she saw all the band around her. The band stopped suddenly and each shared an expression of embarrassment and surprise.

"Sorry," she muttered apologetically. "Got carried away."

"No problem," replied the bass player. "It was an honour to play with you."

Haruna handed back the ESP and smiled in gratitude for his comment. She turned to leave. Something came to her and she turned around.

"I was playing Haruka," said Haruna. "And you were all following me without a single mistake."

"We know all of your songs," said the bass player. "We used to cover your songs before we got famous. But it wasn't the same without a female singer like you."

"But your singer is male," observed Haruna.

"Yes," replied the drummer. "But he was no match for you so we hired a male instead. Singing SCANDAL doesn't sound the same with a male singer."

The lead singer sang a sample of Shunkan Sentimental. Haruna wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Yeah," she said. "I get it."

He stopped singing.

"Why did you quit?" asked the guitarist. "You girls were an inspiration."

Haruna sighed.

"It's a long story," she said. "Now, let's get back to that album."

Tomomi was bent over a bath tub. She was performing her weekly clean of Mrs. Kanagawa's apartment. Not that it was dirty but she liked to keep it clean. She threw her sponge into a bowl of water and detergent. She picked up an old rag and carefully dried the bath tub. As she was finishing up there was a naucious feeling in her stomach. She tried to ignore it but the sensation grew stronger and stronger.

She raised herself to full height. Without warning there was a lurch in her stomach. Tomomi dashed to the toilet, she raised the seat just in time. In an instant, she was violently sick directly into the pan. She stopped and vomited once more. She breathed heavily a few times before concluding she was finished. She flushed the toilet and stood up. Tomomi ran the taps in the sink and threw water over her pretty face.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror to find Mrs. Kanagawa glancing at her from the door.

"Tomomi?" she asked. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Mrs. Kanagawa," replied Tomomi. "You're back."

"You were throwing your guts up," said Mrs. Kanagawa.

"I'm fine," said Tomomi. "It's probably just a reaction to the cleaning products."

The elderly lady looked at her.

"I'll be fine," dismissed Tomomi. "Don't worry."

Mrs. Kanagawa looked at her suspiciously.

"Do you still need your washing done?" asked Tomomi changing the subject.

Mrs Kanagawa nodded.

"Alright," insisted Tomomi. "You go have a rest and I'll take these to be washed."

She went over to the wicker laundry basket, picked it up and carried it to the door. She sidled into the corridor and towards the laundry room. As she walked her mind buzzed something had occurred to her. Was she pregnant? Her and Keisuke had been at it like rabbits, he'd shot at least two loads inside her every night this week.

She wondered when her menstral cycle would start again. She stuffed the items into an avaliable machine. It began it's cycle as she pulled out her iPhone. She opened the calender, it was four days until her next mestral cycle. She would have to wait until Saturday to see if her suspicions were correct. She watched the washing machine and tried to put the matter out of her head.

The door of the Lawsons chimed as she entered. Haruna grabbed a basket and prowled up the aisles. She was hungry, but had no idea what she wanted to eat. Her feet lead her down the instant noodles section. She bent down to look at the products on the bottom shelf. She grabbed a few packets and threw them into her basket.

She stood up suddenly and collided with a young woman who was passing. Haruna wacked her head on the bottom spilling its contents everywhere.

"What the...?" asked Haruna.

"I'm so sorry," gasped the young woman.

Haruna bent down to help the woman pick up her items. A curtain of long hair was covering her face. The young woman moved her hair out of the way. Haruna stared at her in astonishment, it looked like...

"Tomomi?" asked Haruna incrediously.

Tomomi looked surprised, that voice sounds familiar.

"Haru!?" replied Tomomi with a sprinkle of surprise. "Long time no see."

"Quite," said Haruna stiffly. She hadn't forgotten their history between them.

Tomomi began piling her items into her basket. A magazine, several candy bars and a pregnancy testing kit. Haruna bend down to help her, rather reluctantly. They both grabbed the tester at the same moment. Haruna's eyes fell upon it, she frowned. She picked it up slowly.

"It's for my colleague," said Tomomi hurridly. "She's embarrassed."

Her fictional colleague might be embarrassed but Tomomi's face was burning up so much she was starting to radiate heat.

Tomomi snatched it from her and tossed it into her basket.

"See you at practice," she said quickly. She covered her mouth in shock at what she had just said. She leapt up and dashed towards the counter. Haruna stood up slowly and watched her. She watched her pay and hurry away.

Haruna paid for her goods and left the store. Out in the car park she passed a red Nissan Cube en route to her NSX. She glanced into the vehicle to see Tomomi sat in the driving seat. Her hands were on the steering wheel and it looked like she was bracing herself for something. Tomomi looked up and saw Haruna staring at her through the window.

Without warning she started the engine, rammed the gear stick into 1st and sped off. However, as she wasn't paying attention she gave it too much gas and ploughed straight into the back of Haruna's Honda NSX. She jammed the brakes and screamed in shock.

"Oh no!" cried Haruna. She dashed over to her car just as Tomomi was exiting her vehicle very slowly.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"I am so sorry," said Tomomi slowly. Her heart was pounding in fear and shock. She climbed into her car and reversed slightly. Her front bumper dropped off the chassis and hung feebly by a single screw. Haruna's NSX however had held itself together much more effectively. Apart from a small dent and some minor scratches, the car was pretty much unscathed. On Tomomi's heads-up display the words, "Engine inspection required" spelled out in bright red letters.

Haruna inspecting the damage on her car and then on Tomomi's Nissan, she was fighting the urge not to laugh.

"Looks like I should be the one to apologise," said Haruna fighting the urge to smile. She pointed to the damage on Tomomi's car.

"Oh shit!" she cried mournfully. She then turned to look at Haruna's car.

"How does that work?" asked Tomomi. "I barely touched you."

"There modern cars are just plastic lego sets," said Haruna. "Good at saving fuel but terrible at surviving a crash."

"This is going to cost me a fortune to repair," wailed Tomomi. "And I have to go back to work this afternoon."

Haruna looked at her former bandmate. She had an urge to leave her in the car park and get fired as punishment for her crashing into her beloved NSX. But seeing the damage she had caused to her own car, she felt a touch of sympathy overcoming the malice and anger.

"That looks pretty undriveable," said Haruna conversationally.

Tomomi continued to inspect her car, even though she knew it was hopeless to fix without a qualified mechanic.

"You're damn right it is," said Tomomi mournfully. "How could I be so stupid?"

"I can give some examples," muttered Haruna so Tomomi couldn't hear hear.

Tears were whelling up in Tomomi's dark eyes.

"I could give you a lift," said Haruna quietly.

"Pardon me?" asked Tomomi.

"I could give you a lift," said Haruna a little more loudly.

Tomomi was sure she misheard her.

"Really?" she asked. "You'd give me a lift to work?"

"Yes," said Haruna stiffly. "How else are you going to get there?"

Tomomi smiled.

"Thank you Haru," she said gratefully. "Let me just call a tow truck and then we can go."

Haruna sat in the drivers seat of her NSX. She glanced in the rear view mirror and watched the Nissan tow truck load Tomomi's battered Cube on the tailgate. Tomomi thanked the mechanic and dashed to Haruna's car. She wrapped on the window. Haruna unlocked the doors and Tomomi climbed in. The body hugging seats were most unliked her comfortable valour seats in her Nissan and she soon found herself swallowed up in the contours of the seats.

"A little help," pleaded Tomomi as Haruna watched her fighting the urge to laugh again.

Haruna grabbed her hand and pulled her up to the sitting position. Tomomi made herself as comfortable as possible and fastened her seatbelt.

Haruna threw on her seatbelt and started the engine. The huge V6 engine roared and settled to idle. Tomomi was nervous, she remembed Haruna's driving from when they were in the band. She had aquired several speeding tickets in the bands Dodge Ram Van, but she hoped that age had calmed her down a little.

"Haruna," said Tomomi. "Please drive carefully."

She dropped the handbrake and slid the car into 1st.

"I'm always careful," said Haruna. "How could you forget?"

She gassed the throttle, the car pulled off rapidly. She raced across the car park and came to an abrupt stop at the exit. She sat for a moment waiting for a gap. A new generation NSX passed and Haruna pulled out of the car park. She floored the throttle and revved the engine to 6,000RPM before ramming it into second. She fell into traffic between the new NSX and a Toyota Crown.

A gap opened in front of the Crown. Without warning she gunned it. The engine roared. She changed into 3rd. She swerved. She cut in front of the Crown. She slowed and fell into traffic once more.

"Haruna," said Tomomi sarcastically. "You're just as careful as I remember."

"This is a V6," said Haruna. "A V6 likes to sing."

"You can't sing too loud down here," said Tomomi. "We'll get a ticket."

"Don't worry," said Haruna. "We'll be on the highway soon then we can make up the time."

"The highway?" asked Tomomi. "But we don't need to go on the highway to get to Setagaya."

"I know a shortcut," said Haruna.

She pulled onto the highway and rapidly changing gear until she reached 80mph. She began weaving in and out of the traffic taking up the four lanes of the intercity highway.

"Don't worry," said Haruna looking over to Tomomi and seeing her cowering in fear in her seat.

"It's not that I'm worried about," said Tomomi. "I'm still thinking about the poor tour van."

Haruna chuckled.

"That van was ready for the scrapyard," said Haruna. "It just needed a little encouragement."

Tomomi swallowed hard as Haruna swerved behind a Bic Camera truck, cutting up a Toyota Corolla and narrowly missing a bus full of school children. The driver aired his horn aggressively.

She pumped the brakes as they approached Tomomi's work. The car stopped rather abruptly as they were thrown back into their seats. Tomomi removed her seatbelt and turned to her former bandmate.

"Thank you for the ride," said Tomomi. She was shaken up but grateful. "I'm sorry for crashing into you."

Haruna smiled.

"Think nothing of it," she said. "It's the least I could do, seeing as how it was sort of my fault."

Tomomi looked at her confused.

"Well, it's been a while since we last saw each other," she said. "I think I startled you."

"Yeah, you did," said Tomomi.

"Do you need a ride home?" asked Haruna. "I have nothing to do this afternoon I'll give you a ride home."

"Are you sure?" asked Tomomi. "I would hate to be a nuiscence."

"No nuiscence about it," said Haruna. "I'd be happy to."

"Okay," said Tomomi. "I finish at 5.30."

"See you at 5.30," said Haruna. "I'll be here."

Tomomi smiled.

"Thank you," she said.

Haruna nodded. There was a moments silence before Tomomi got out of the car. She closed the door and Haruna drove off slowly. Tomomi watched her leave before she turned and walked towards the nursing home.

The black NSX rolled to a stop outside the nursing home. She glanced at the clock, it was 5.20pm. She had arrived a little early. Haruna killed the engine and waited patiently. She removed her seatbelt and made herself comfortable. In the backgroud, Tokyo FM chattered in the background with stories of traffic jams and amusing stories of people doing their daily business.

Five thirty came and went. She looked over at the main entrance as several day nurses exited. But Tomomi wasn't among them. Unfazed, she sat back in her seat. Finally, at five fourty five by Haruna's iPhone Tomomi dashed out of the building. She ran around the car and scrambled in.

"I'm sorry," said Tomomi. "I was waiting for Sora to relieve me. She was late this afternoon."

"Don't worry," said Haruna. She tried to keep her voice normal but there was a sprinkle of kindness in her speech. She threw on her seatbelt and started the engine. Tomomi buckled up as they prepared to leave. Haruna dropped it into first and they set off slowly. They drove in silence, a loud silence. Both of them trying to start the conversation first but each was unable.

"How's your band?" asked Tomomi trying to break the ice.

"They're doing alright," replied Haruna. "The new album drops next week."

"Good luck," said Tomomi.

"Thanks," replied Haruna.

They were silent once again.

In the background the radio was gently serenading them. The traffic reports faded into a song. The song was SCANDAL- HARUKA.

"Oh my god!" exclaimed Tomomi. "It's us!"

She grabbed the volume knob and turned up the sound.

"Remember when we recorded this?" asked Tomomi

She began to sing the first verse.

"Oi!" exclaimed Haruna. "That's my part!"

Tomomi stopped and Haruna took over. Tomomi beamed, even after all this time, Haru still had it. They sang the chorus together as they raced through the small streets of central Tokyo. Haruna changing gear like a racing driver.

"Now it's your turn!" commanded Haruna.

Tomomi sang her part. Haruna listened intently, it was absolutely pitch perfect. Haruna continued with the verse and the merged together into the chorus. Mami's guitar solo followed and Haruna used this time to power down the side streets of central Tokyo. She turned onto the expressway to give them a direct route to Ueno.

Haruna continued singing as she sped, weaving in and out of the traffic.

The song finished and the radio chatter resumed. Tomomi turned down the volume.

"You still got it Haru," said Tomomi.

"And you still sound like a chipmonk," Haruna joked sarcastically.

Tomomi mock punched her.

They were silent once more as the moment of euphoria wore off. Tomomi was turning her head to look out of the window when something caught her eye. It an envelope with the NHK logo in the corner.

"That letter," said Tomomi.

"What letter?" asked Haruna.

"That letter," repeated Tomomi. "From NHK."

"What about it?" queried Haruna.

"I got one too," said Tomomi. "We all got one."

Haruna slowed to a crawl as the traffic built up in front of her.

"How do you know we all got one?" asked Haruna curiously.

"I asked Rina and Mami," replied Tomomi. "They told me."

"You're still in contact with them?" asked Haruna.

The traffic moved forwards slightly.

"Yes," replied Tomomi. "Actually Mami contacted me. She asked us if we could do it."

"What?" asked Haruna. "She never asked me."

"That's because you isolated yourself from us for the last five years," said Tomomi. "You can't really blame her for that."

"No," said Haruna angrily. "It's your fault. If my boyfriend hadn't left me for you on Rina's advice then none of this would have happened."

"Well if you weren't such a damn workaholic and actually made time to see him he wouldn't have needed to quit you and find a bit of affection elsewhere," retorted Tomomi.

They were silent once more. Haruna moved a little further along the traffic clogged roads.

"Do you know why Mami is so interested in doing the reunion?" asked Tomomi. "Have you even bothered to think about why?"

Haruna shook her head.

"She needs the money," explained Tomomi. "One million Yen for each of us. That can pay for a lawyer to get her kid back."

Haruna gasped.

"Haruka?" she asked.

Tomomi nodded.

"Yes," she replied. "I know you have some compassion in you Haru and think of Mami. This is her only chance to get her kid back and have a better life. If you won't do it for us, please do it for her. She needs you."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Haruna's NSX rolled to a stop outside Tomomi's house. The large black GT-R was parked comfortably in the garage but the Cube was nowhere to be seen. Haruna looked around the neighbourhood. It was affluent with large, square houses with matching square cars in the driveways. Tomomi's job clearly pays a lot she thought.

Tomomi removed her seatbelt and prepared to leave the car.

"Thank you Haru," she said.

"No worries," said Haruna.

"I'll take the bus tomorrow," said Tomomi at once. "Or ask Keisuke."

"Sure," said Haruna.

"But thank you," said Tomomi. "I'm very grateful."

"I know," said Haruna nodding.

They were silent for a moment.

"Do you want to come in?" asked Tomomi.

She just realised what she said and then burned bright red in embarassment. Haruna however, just shrugged it off.

"Another time maybe," she replied. "When more...water has passed under the bridge."

Tomomi nodded. She opened the door and made to leave. Haruna grabbed her arm.

"Wait," she said. "Do you have Mami's phone number? I feel like I should call her and speak with her. It's been a while."

Tomomi opened her bag and pulled out a pen and an old napkin. She scribbled down her phone number, and her address. She handed them to Haruna.

"Why did you give me her address?" asked Haruna.

"It would be better if you go to see her," replied Tomomi. "Trust me."

She exited the car and closed the door. Haruna watched her walk into her house before she started the engine and drove away. She reached the end of the road and signalled to turn left, that was her way home. However, she hesitated and indicated to turn right in the direction of Mami's house.

She accelerated hard along the deserted street. Her mind was racing, why did Tomomi suggest that she visit Mami's house. What was so horrifying about it? Haruna drove absent-mindedly towards Mami's house, she knew where to go but her mind was occupied with what she was expecting to find when she arrived at her destination.

Half an hour later of recklass driving on Tokyo's busy night time streets she arrived at her destination. She slowed to a crawl and took in her surroundings. If she could describe it, she would call it a slum but it looked more well kept than a slum. They had power, running water and even a police box. Even so, it looked like a dismal place to live. She found a parking space next to a narrow alley filled with immacualty clean dumpsters. She climbed out and locked her car door. It looked distinctly out of place in these surroundings, an expensive supercar sat in a backdrop of misery and humdrum. She crossed the deserted street and up the pavement to Mami's building. She climbed the stairs until she reached the top floor. Glancing at her napkin, she determined that this must be the address. She sighed and knocked on the door.

Mami sat on her sofa, she was watching the nightly episode of a TV Soap Opera. She looked up at the door. The caller knocked again.

"Who is it?" asked Mami.

It was quiet for a moment.

"It's Haruna," said the voice.

Mami froze, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Haruna? Here?

She got up and approached her front door. She peered through the spyhole and indeed saw Haruna standing uncomfortably at the front door.

Mami unlocked the door and pulled open the door.

"Haruna!" cried Mami.

She threw her arms around her and bear hugged her as tightly as she could.

Haruna out her arms around her and returned the hug. It was at this very moment, she realised how much she missed her old bandmate. Not only did she miss her but also felt incredibly sorry for her.

Mami released her.

"You should come in," she said. She stood aside and allowed Haruna to enter her home. Haruna stepped in and Mami closed the door wiping her eyes, overwhelmed with happiness.

"Please sit," said Mami. She gestured her to sit on the ruined couch. Haruna sat and tried to make herself as comfortable as she could. Mami bustled into the kitchen and made them both a cup of steaming green tea.

She returned and gave a mug to Haruna.

"Thanks," she said taking it from her and placing it on the coffee table.

Mami took a sip from her own mug and looked intently at Haruna.

"What are you doing here?" asked Mami.

"I was in the neighbourhood," replied Haruna.

"Liar," declared Mami. "You live in Odaiba, nowhere near this place."

"You got me," said Haruna smiling.

There was silence.

"I came to see you," she said. "Tomomi gave me your address."

Mami choked on her tea.

"Tomomi?" she spluttered. "Last I remember you hated her."

"She crashed into my Honda," said Haruna. "I think the prospect of meeting me again scared her senseless."

She was fighting back the urge to laugh.

"So in panic she crashed into my car," she continued. "She bust her Nissan pretty bad so I gave her a ride home."

"That's very kind of you," said Mami.

"Well, I felt like I owed her," replied Haruna.

Mami giggled.

"Why are you really here Haruna?" asked Mami.

Haruna took a gulp of tea.

"I got the letter," she replied awkwardly. "You know from NHK."

Mami set her cup on the table. She listened intently.

"And?" pressed Mami.

Haruna sighed.

"Look," began Haruna. "Let me just clarify, I don't want to do it. A lot of water has passed under the bridge since our SCANDAL days."

Mami looked crestfallen.

"However," she continued. "Tomomi told me about Haruka. Is it really true you need a lawyer to get her back?"

Mami nodded.

"I'm sorry about your daughter," said Haruna. "I want to help you Mami. But it can only just be for one night and one night only."

Mami looked up. Clearly she misheard her.

"Are you saying you'll join us for the reunion?" asked Mami.

Haruna nodded.

"Yes," she said at once. "Yes I will."

Mami screamed in delight. She leapt onto Haruna and hugged her like she'd never hugged anyone before. A feel of pure euphoria surged through her bloodstream.

"Thank you," gasped Mami positively crying with happiness. "Thank you very much."

Haruna put her arms around her sharing her moment of ecstacy.

After a moment, Mami let go of her and returned to her seat wiping her eyes.

It was silent for a moment, the only sound was a TV broadcasting to an audience that wasn't listening.

"Mami," said Haruna. "Why do you live like this?"

"It's all I can afford," said Mami. "Sweeping the streets doesn't pay much."

"What if I could get you a new job?" asked Haruna. "Something better than cleaning the streets?"

"You could?" asked Mami.

"Sure," replied Haruna. "Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?" asked Mami. "Oh...okay. Yes."

"Great," she said. "Bring yourself to Tower Records in Shibuya at 10am. Wear your glad rags."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

The subway car slowed and stopped at Shibuya station. Mami moved towards the door and prepared to exit. The train stopped, the doors opened and she exited the vehicle. Mami eased her way through the packed station towards the exit that would take her topside. Her choice of clothes blended in well with those around her; a plaid skirt with blouse and blazer. They were a little worn but still fit and looked the part, besides that was all she had.

She ascended the stairs and stepped out into downtown Shibuya. In the distance she could see her destination, Tower Records. It was across the street from her. To get there, she had to brave the famous "Shibuya Crossing". She stood at the roadside and looked around her.

In front of her was the Starbucks coffee shop, infamous amongst tourists and locals alike underneath was the Tsutaya book store. She could see the Forever 21 neon sign a few meters ahead of her, but this was concealed by a new sign. Last time she was here, she remembered a HMV sign, but this had since been replaced by a company called Hisamitsu. She'd probably heard of the name before but couldn't remember where. The large neon advertisement in front of her was advertising the new AKB48 single. She chuckled to herself.

All around her people were milling around waiting to cross. Japanese sporting interesting new fashions, businessmen glaring at their iPhones and foreign tourists who are just along for the ride. The traffic lights change to red and the crossing turns green. In one movement a machine of people crossed the road, all with a defined purpose. Mami marvelled how it worked, this sea of people all crossing as one with no chaos, a feat that is usual in day to day life of Tokyo.

Mami approached the Tower Records and stood at the doorway. She took a deep breath and pushed open the door. The shop was empty with only a few customers milling around browsing. A greeter bowed and welcomed her as she entered. Mami smiled polietly and addressed the cashier.

"Good morning," she began. "I'm here for an interview."

"What's your name?" asked the cashier.

"Mami Sasazaki!" called a voice from at the back of the shop.

She turned to find the manager striding over to her. Mami bowed at him. He bowed at her in return and put his arm around her. The manager lead her to the back of the store.

"I'm Matsui," he replied. "It's a surprise to see a customer of such caliber in my little store."

"It's hardly a little store," said Mami looking around. "Plus, I'm not a customer."

He chuckled.

"Of course not," he replied. "I know exactly what you are here for. Your friend told me everything."

He lead her up a flight of stairs and into his office. He allowed her to enter first and Mami noticed Haruna sat in a chair opposite the desk. It seemed she had dressed herself with a little more composure then last time a pair of jeans, flannel shirt and flat pumps; much opposed to her trademark hot pants.

She beamed as Mami entered. Mami smiled back and took a seat beside her. The manager sat at his desk and looked at them both.

"What a day," he said. "I have one half of the greatest female rock band in the world sat in front of me."

He chuckled as the girls blushed.

"Haruna told me to come here today," said Mami at once.

"Well she was right to," said the manager. "I have something for you. Something I think you might enjoy."

He picked up a small teapot and poured them all some steaming green tea. They were silent as they each drunk their tea. The manager lowered his mug and looked Mami.

"Before we go any further," he said. "I won't force you into accepting this job but you should know it's not what you are expecting."

Mami was silent, listening intently.

"I heard your story," he said. "But I'm not doing this out of sympathy. I'm doing it because I like you, and I think you will be excellent at this job."

"So what's the job?" asked Mami.

"Come and see," said the manager.

He stood up and led them out of his office. The girls stood up and followed suit. They walked along a corridor towards a small windowed room. Inside were several equalizer banks and a large microphone. It looked almost like a

"...Tower Records radio!" exclaimed the manager.

Mami looked at him in confusion.

"I'd like you to be the DJ for our store," said the mananger.

"But don't you already have a DJ?" she asked.

"Coconuts?" asked the manager. "He quit yesterday. He's gone to London to DJ for Ministry of Sound."

"Coconuts was awesome," said Haruna. "He's going to be a hard act to follow."

"You're telling me," said the mananger.

"That's not helping," said Mami dismissively.

"Sorry," they said in unison.

There was silence. Mami used this time to come to a decision. Granted, they were right, Coconuts had huge shoes to fill; size 45 in fact. But on the other hand this would be so much better then sweeping streets in suburban Tokyo. Besides, being a guitarist would being a DJ so hard?

"When can I start?" she asked.

Haruna beamed at her as the manager stared at her in awe.

"Wow," he said failing to hide his surprise. "You can start now if you want."

"I'm not ready now," said Mami at once. It was partially true. "How about tomorrow? Can I start tomorrow?"

"Sure," said the manager. "Tomorrow is fine."

He bowed at her. She bowed in return.

"See you tomorrow, 9 am," he said before returning to his office.

Mami stared at the radio room. She could hardly believe what had just happened, after all this time she was at last leaving that terrible sweeping job and back to something she loved. Music. Haruna tapped her on the shoulder, inturrupting her thoughts.

"Come on Mami," she said. "Let's get some coffee to celebrate."

Mami smiled her. Haruna put her arm around her and led out of the shop towards the Starbucks across the street.

A few moments later they sat at a table in the corner with a steaming mug of autumn special coffee in front of them. Haruna continued to smile at her.

"What are you smiling at?" asked Mami as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Nothing," said Haruna. She picked up her cup and quickly took a swig.

Just then Mami's phone rang. She pulled it out of her pocket and looked at the caller.

There was no name but she recognised the number.

"I have to take this," she replied.

She stood up and dashed outside pressing the accept.

"Hello?" she enquired.

"Good morning Mami," began a familiar voice. "It's Kihiro, your lawyer."

"Good morning," replied Mami. "I trust you aren't calling to give me good news."

Kihiro was silent for a moment.

"Alas," he began. "I wish I could contradict you but you are right. I do not bring good news to you."

"Let's hear it," said Mami. "Whatever it is."

"Your ex refused your request of full custody," he said. "We will need to fight him in court."

Mami was speechless.

"Don't worry," he said. "The time hasn't been arranged yet, so we can work out our defence. You will get your daughter back Mami, I guarantee it."

"How can you guarantee that?" asked Mami tearfully.

"Do you trust me Mrs. Sazasaki?" asked Kihiro.

She was silent for a moment.

"Yes," she said. "I trust you."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

"Good morning Ami," said Mami politely at the cashier. Ami smiled at her as she busied herself with the morning routine. Mami continued through the store and stopped at the glass door. She peered in, her breath misting the cold glass. She pushed open the door and entered her new workplace. She sat down at her chair gingerly and looked around the room. A smile appeared on her face almost uncontrollably. This was it, no more sweeping streets. A small tear of joy welled up in her eye. She wiped it away.

Knock, knock on the door. She looked up to find the manager standing at the door. He was carrying a large mug of steaming hot tea. She smiled as he entered the room.

"You might need this," he said as he placed it on her desk. Mami peered into the mug to find green tea.

"Thank you," she said gratefully.

"Oh, just one thing," added the manager as he turned to leave. "You do know that your radio show is broadcast to every store in the country?"

Mami froze as she reached for the big red button.

"The whole country?" she repeated.

"Indeed," he said. "Just thought you might want to know."

He bowed as he left the room.

"Enjoy your first day, DJ," he said.

Mami took a swig of her tea. It was burning hot, but it helped to calm her nerves. She flicked the switch, a light that read "on air" illuminated. She sighed.

"Good morning," she began into her microphone.

The dials moved up and down at the sound of her voice.

"I'm Mamiatsu," she continued. "I'm your new DJ for Tower Records."

She was silent for a moment.

"I'd like to begin with a personal favourite of mine, a song called Somewhere by The Rasmus."

She slotted the CD into the player and the song began.

She sat and listened as it played, her mind drifted. Haruka, her little angel was probably at school. She teared up a little when she remembered that she will soon be part of a long winded legal battle. Haruna, who was probably at her recording studio perfecting her new album. She smiled and privately thanked her. She wondered about Rina and her students, perhaps they were finally allowed to play the drums. Tomomi, of course. Hopefully, she'll get her car fixed. The song continued...

In fact, Tomomi wasn't getting her car was actually in her bathroom clutching a pregnancy test. She was begging it to be negative, she was praying for a negative. If Haruna knew she was carrying her ex-boyfriends baby the reunion would be off. She left the bathroom and began to pace her spacious lounge. The box informed her that she would only have to wait a few minutes. In all this uncertainty, a few minutes felt like a few centuries.

She checked her watch. One minute to go. She paced again. Please be negative, please, please, please. Her mind was fixated on being negative. She glanced at the tester. Two lines. She was pregnant.

"No!" she gasped. "Please, no!"

She glanced at her violent purple Fender Precision in the corner of the room. She sobbed uncontrollably.

Just then the telephone rang. She glanced at the ID, it was the care home. She wiped her eyes and answered.

"Yes," she said trying to sound as casual as possible.

"Tomomi?" asked the female voice. She recognised it as the front desk. "You haven't arrived yet. Is everything alright?"

Tomomi forced back tears.

"No," she said. "I can't come in today, I'm about to go to hospital, it's an emergency."

"I see," said the voice. "Shall I inform your boyfriend?"

"No," she said. "I don't want to worry him."

"As you wish," said the voice. "Hope you get better soon."

The call ended. Tomomi dashed out of the room into the hallway. Her car was still in the shop and as such her keys weren't here. She glanced outside to find her boyfriends GT-R in the driveway. She grabbed the keys, threw on her shoes and out the door. The doors unlocked and she scrambled in. She inserted the key and fired up the engine. It growled as she fastened her seatbelt and backed out of the drive.

Tomomi sat on one of the numerous plastic seats in the corridor of St. Luke's hospital in Tokyo. She was waiting outside the maternity department. People milled passed wearing white coats.

"Make way please," called a voice. "Coming through."

Tomomi pulled her legs in as a stretcher zoomed past carrying a woman in labour.

"Tomomi Ogawa," called the nurse.

She sprang up and darted into the room. The nurse gestured her to sit in the arm chair by the door.

"Mrs. Ogawa," said the nurse turning to face her.

"What's the news?" asked Tomomi desperately.

"You are pregnant," said the nurse at once handing her a slip of paper. Your store bought tester wasn't deceiving you.

"Okay," said Tomomi. "Thank you nurse."

She stood up and walked out of the room slowly. She could hardly believe her ears or her eyes as she looked at the paper. She was indeed carrying. She punched herself as hard as she could in her arm. It was painful so that ruled out the possibility she was having a very bad dream. The biggest question on her mind was, 'How to tell Haruna?' and more importantly, 'How will she react?'

She dashed out of the hospital and into the car park. She crossed it as fast as she could, reaching her car in minutes. In one moment, the stress of her dilemma reached a crescendo and she vomited inches from her front tyre. She balanced herself on the left fender as she vomited again. Passers by glanced as she retched.

"Are you okay miss?" asked a passing doctor.

Tomomi nodded.

"I'm fine," she said in a shaky voice.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "If you need anything, just tell me."

She righted herself.

"I just found out I'm pregnant," she confessed.

"You should come inside, I'll find you a bed," instructed the doctor kindly. "Is there anyone I can call?"

"My boyfriend," she said.

The doctor lead her into the building and into a room with several empty beds. Tomomi hoisted herself up and made herself comfortable.

"What's your boyfriends number?" asked the doctor.

"You can use my cell," said Tomomi. She dialed his number and handed the phone to the doctor. He nodded as the call connected.

"Mr. Inagawa," began the doctor. "I'm doctor Kawasaki of St. Luke's Hospital. I'm here with a Mrs. Tomomi Ogawa."

She could hear his voice over the phone.

"She's fine," replied the doctor. "But you should get her as soon as you can, she has some news for you."

His voice could be heard again.

"I don't want to spoil the surprise. Come into room 2A, I'll be waiting with Mrs. Ogawa."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Tomomi sat up on the hospital bed. Her dark eyes were fixed at the door, she was waiting for her boyfriend to enter. In her anxiety, time seemed to have slowed down. One minute passed, then another, then another. Soon it became ten minutes and then thirty. She was about to call him once more and ask him to get here quickly when the door burst open and Hiro stood in the doorframe. He was panting as if he had been running a marathon.

"I'm sorry I got here as fast as I could," he said. "Someone stole my car so I had to take a taxi."

Tomomi swallowed nervously.

"I stole your car," she confessed. "It's a quick car, I needed to get here fast."

"What's the urgent, urgency?" asked Hiro as he recovered and approached her. Tomomi braced herself and looked at the doctor.

"I'll leave you to it," he said. He departed and Tomomi turned her attention to her boyfriend.

"Hiro," she began. She grabbed his hand, he squeezed it tightly. "I'm pregnant."

There was a silence for a moment. Hiro had no idea what to say and Tomomi couldn't find a way to continue the conversation.

"That's...," he began. "That's good news."

"No," began Tomomi.

"No?" asked Hiro. "You don't want to have my baby?"

Tomomi smiled weakly.

"Of course I do," she said. "But think about what Haruna will say when her ex boyfriend has impregnated her band mate."

He was silent for a moment, thinking of a way to reply to this.

"It's not her business," he replied after a moment. "I'm with you, not with her."

"She won't see it like that," said Tomomi bitterly.

"Well then I'll tell her," replied Hiro. "Whatever happens with me and you is nothing to do with her."

Tomomi smiled at put her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her and they sat in silence for a moment.

"Did you call in sick at work?" asked Hiro.

Tomomi nodded.

"Why?" asked Tomomi. "What's on your mind?"

Hiro shrugged. "Nothing. I was thinking maybe we could drive down to Odaiba and have a look in the children's shops, seeing as we will be having one soon."

Tomomi smiled at him.

"Okay," she said. "Let's go. But I need to pee first."

The black GT-R rolled to a stop in an underground parking space underneath Pallet Town on Odaiba Island. Tomomi and Hiro exited the car and made their way up to the shopping level of the building. They wandered through the semi deserted ground floor. The passed a Tower Records, as they did so Tomomi heard a familiar voice.

"Next up for you we have a band called Paradox," began Mami. "They are all boys and hail from Saitama."

She stopped talking for a moment.

"It says here that their influences are The Rasmus, alice nine and a band called SCANDAL...apparantly."

Tomomi stopped and dragged Hiro to the store.

"What is it?" he asked.

"That voice," she replied. "It sounds familiar."

She stopped in the entrance and listened to Mami's introduction.

"Here is a song from their new album, Alien Lifeforms, called Shunkan Sentimental. It's a cover, so let's see which is better. Theirs or the orignal."

She stopped talking as the song started.

Tomomi bounded into the shop and stood stock still listening to the song. It wasn't a bad cover thought Tomomi but the singer didn't have the same power as Haruna. Plus the bass wasn't a Fender, it was a Yamaha and that ruined the tone. Plus the solo was longer and the backing singer strained to mimick her high voice.

The song finished and Tomomi shushed her boyfriend.

"Wait a moment," she said as he tried to question her.

"I'm not sure about you," said Mami. "But I prefer the original."

She chuckled.

"Please enjoy the commercials for a moment," she said. "Mamiastu is stepping out for a bathroom break."

Jingles for Tower Records new singles played. Tomomi smiled to herself.

"Mamiatsu," she said in tears of joy.

She dashed over to the sales desk.

"Excuse me," Tomomi asked. "Where is the radio station broadcast?"

"From Shibuya in central Tokyo," replied the cashier. "Is there a problem?"

"Not at all," replied Tomomi. "It's excellent. Keep it up."

The woman bowed in politeness as Tomomi turned to leave.

"Hiro," she said.

"Are we going to Shibuya?" he asked suspiciously.

"Yes," she replied. "I have to..."

"Wait!" called the cashier. "Tomomi Ogawa?"

Tomomi shook her head in disbelief.

"Yes?" asked Tomomi.

"It is you!" said the cashier. "I wasn't sure."

"That happens a lot," she said.

"Why aren't you going to attend the New Year concert?" she asked. "We would love to see SCANDAL perform again. You girls are legendary."

Tomomi couldn't answer this question.

"Thank you," she said smiling slightly.

"Can you sign our CD's before you go?" asked the cashier.

"Sure," said Tomomi. "Why not?"

Half an hour later, Tomomi and Hiro finally walked out of the Tower Records store.

"You still got it Tomomi," joked Hiro.

"Oh don't," said Tomomi sheepishly. "I didn't know she was going to ask me to sign every single SCANDAL CD in her collection."

Hiro chuckled.

"My girlfriend the legendary retired rockstar," he said proudly.

"Retired?" she snorted. "Watch it or I'll shove my Precision where the sun doesn't shine."

Hiro chuckled and fell silent.

"Stop! Stop!" called Rina across the crowded classroom. The children stopped attacking their drums and looked at their teacher with their sticks raised in the air. They all had looks of confusion and amusement on their little faces.

"Class is over," said Rina. "The bell just rung over your lovely music."

There was a collective "oooooohhhhhh" in disappointment from the students.

"We can play some more next time," said Rina. "Please put your sticks back in the box and collect your bags on the way out."

The children all did as they were told and turned to leave the classroom with a chorus of, "bye teacher Rina" and a sea of waving hands. Rina waved her students out of the classroom and began to tidy up. She collected the escaped sticks and placed them neatly in the box before sliding them into the cupboard. She was just in the process of pushing the drums back into the corner of the room when her phone rang.

She dashed across the room to see who it was. The name read, "Tomomi."

Wondering on Earth what she would be needing she answered,

"Yes?"

"You need to get to Shibuya as soon as you can," commanded Tomomi excitedly. "There's something you really need to see."

"Okay," said Rina. She hung up, shrugged and continued to clean up her classroom. Once it was satisfactorily tidy she left to the office to collect her belongings.

Rina pushed open the front door and was greeted by home time at rush hour. Students trying to find their parents, parents trying to find their children and teachers just trying to get home. Rina carefully edged herself around the crowds towards the car park where her Honda Clarity was waiting for her. She had almost made it when a little girl called her name.

"Teacher! Teacher!" she called.

Rina turned to see Mayu looking up her. Her parents stood around her.

"Teacher," said Mayu. "Did you used to be in a band called SCANDAL? My daddy told me you were."

Rina was quiet for a moment.

"I heard a song in the car this morning and daddy told me that you were the drummer."

"What was the song called?" asked Rina.

"Image," said the father.

Rina nodded polietly.

"Is it true?" asked the girl excitedly.

Rina bent down to her level.

"Can you keep a secret?" asked Rina quietly.

"Of course," said Mayu.

"Yes," said Rina. "I was in SCANDAL. But it's our secret okay?"

Mayu nodded happily.

She then kissed her on the cheek, nodded to her parents and turned to leave.

The door to Tower Records swung open and Rina entered looking flustered. She looked around and found Tomomi with her boyfriend looking up at a small glass room. She approached them and made herself known.

"I got here as fast as I could," she said. "What's the emergency?"

Tomomi pointed up to the glass room. Rina looked up at it and gasped in surpised.

"Is that?" asked Rina.

"Mamiastu," sighed Tomomi. "I knew it was you."

Rina looked at her. She'd always found that name for Mami a little unnerving.

"Should we go in and say hi," said Rina.

No sooner had the thought crossed her mind when a voice called at them acrss the store.

"I don't believe it," cried Matsui. They turned to look at the voice shouting at them.

"I have three quarters of the greatest female rock band in the world," he declared loudly.

Rina and Tomomi smiled at him.

"This is my fianceé," said Tomomi pointing to Hiro.

"You are a lucky man," said Matsui shaking Hiro's hand.

"Well," asked Matsui. "What are you all waiting for? Come up and say hello."

He lead them upstairs towards the room where Mami was working. He rapped on the door. Mami looked up to see Rina, Tomomi and her boss staring at her from outside the door. She gestured them to come in. The door swung open. At once Tomomi sprinted to Mami and hugged her as tightly as she could. Mami was winded and gasped in surprise.

"Mamiastu," cried Tomomi. "It's really you."

She cried with happiness.

"Rina," gasped Mami. "Help!"

Rina reached forwards and pulled Tomomi off of Mami.

"Timo," said Rina. "Let's not strangle the life out of poor Mamiatsu."

Tomomi let go of her former band mate and sobbed happily.

The song she was playing had finished and the red light was flashing. She quickly pressed the commercials button.

"Guys," said Mami. "I'm working now. Can you come back later?"

"What time do you get off?" asked Rina.

"Around 7," she said.

"No problem," said Rina. "We'll hang around and wait for you."

"Are you sure?" asked Mami.

"Absolutely," said Rina.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

"Oh no," said Hiro glancing down the street.

"What is it?" asked Rina.

"Haruna's coming," he said quickly.

Tomomi and Rina looked down the street and sure enough the unmistakable tiny figure of Haruna wearing black Doc Martins with blue jeans and black leather jacket was approaching them.

"I should go," said Hiro at once.

"No," said Tomomi. "You should stay."

"Now isn't a good time," said Hiro. "I'll see you later."

He kissed Tomomi and dashed away mixing in with the crowd.

"Haruna," called Rina. "What a coincidence to see you here."

"Rina, Tomomi," replied Haruna. "I could say the same for you."

"We're waiting for Mami," said Rina who couldn't help smiling.

Without warning she grabbed Haruna and pulled her into a hug.

"Long time no see partner," said Rina. At once, Haruna forgot all the animosity between them and returned the hug.

"It's been a while," she said.

They released each other.

"Get in here speed racer," joked Haruna pulling Tomomi into a three way hug.

"Speed racer?" asked Rina.

"Oh, she didn't tell you?" asked Haruna.

"Told me what?" asked Mami.

The threesome turned around to see Mami looking at them.

"That Tomomi crashed her car into mine," continued Haruna.

"No," said Mami. "What happened?"

"Speed racer here panicked when she saw me and tried to drive away at full speed but crashed into my NSX," said Haruna. "I should have had my camera. Her face was hilarious."

They chuckled in amusement.

"Is it fixed yet?" asked Mami to Tomomi.

"Not yet," she said. "I can get it tomorrow."

"What about tonight?" asked Rina. "What can we do tonight?"

"I was only expecting to see Mami," said Haruna. "I came to collect her."

"How did you know she was working here?" asked Rina.

"She gave me the job here," said Mami.

Rina looked at her.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes," said Haruna. "I saw how she was living. I couldn't see Mami like that."

"Well," said Mami. "This is a special moment. We haven't been together like this for almost ten years. We should celebrate."

"Hear, hear," said Haruna enthusiastically.

"We should call our spouses," said Rina and Tomomi in unison.

"Okay," said Haruna. "You check into HQ. Me and Mami will decide how to comemorate this reunion."

Rina and Tomomi began furiously texting their respective spouses about their evening plans. After a few minutes, with them informed and satisfied they returned to the twosome waiting for them.

"Well?" asked Rina. "Where to?"

"We were just wondering that," said Mami thoughtfully.

They were silent for what seemed like an eternity.

"How about that pizza place we used to go to after concerts?" suggested Rina. "I could do with a pizza."

They all looked at each other.

"Okay," they said in unison.

"Oh," said Mami as they stopped outside the building. They looked up at it. It was no longer a pizza parlour. Instead it was now a Starbucks coffee shop.

"Any more suggestions?" asked Haruna.

"What about that Chinese place? General Zhangs?" suggested Tomomi.

They all nodded and walked off down the road to their next destination.

"Not again!" exclaimed Tomomi as they found another Starbucks coffee shop looking at them.

"What now?" asked Mami.

"How about the Korean place, it's not far?" suggested Rina.

"Third time lucky," muttered Haruna as they made their way to the next restaurant.

"I don't believe this!" exclaimed Rina.

Another Starbucks coffee looked down at them. It's imposing glass windows reflecting their bemused faces filled with confusion.

"Is every place becoming a Starbucks?" demanded Mami as they looked around them trying to think of where to go next.

"What about the Sukiya?" suggested Tomomi.

"Yeah," said Haruna her voice swimming with sarcasm. "Let's have Japanese food, same as what we have every night of the week."

Tomomi fell silent, her bottom lip shaking.

"Alright!" cried Rina. "Standing around here arguing about it isn't going to solve the problem."

She thought for a moment.

"Follow me," she commanded.

She led them up the street to a place called Mr. Pizza.

"Here," said Rina. "I've been here before. It's not bad."

The girls looked at each other and entered the establishment.

They took seats at the very back of the restaurant. Despite the fact they were retired rockstars, the habit of sitting out of view was a common habit. After a moment of silence they all began choosing what they wanted.

"Okay," said Rina. Who after all these years was the person able to reclaim order and sanity amongst her bandmates. "Let's just get a big one and then we can all put on the things we like."

"Damn I bet you make a good teacher," said Mami. "Mrs. Suzuki."

Rina chuckled as Mami clapped her on the back. Rina raised her hand and called the waiter to the table.

"Yes, ladies?" asked the waiter. "Can I take your order?"

"Ladies!" exclaimed Haruna. "I'm giving this guy a big tip tonight."

He smiled at her.

"Give us one of those large DIY pizzas," asked Rina.

"Certainly," replied the waiter. "And what would you like on it."

"Cheese," replied Tomomi. "Lots of cheese."

"Easy there chipmunk," joked Haruna. "You and cheese equals trouble."

Tomomi smiled happily.

"Let's see," said Haruna. "I'll take some bacon."

"Mushrooms," said Rina.

Tomomi wrinkled her nose. She hated mushrooms.

"Peppers," asked Mami. "Some chillis and pineapple."

"And potatoes," said Haruna.

The waiter repeated their requests back to them.

"Oh and a large portion of fries, onion rings and a salad," said Rina.

The waiter nodded and scribbled their order onto his iPad.

"Beer?" suggested Haruna. "Give us..."

She quickly counted on her fingers.

"Eight beers. Asahi," she finished.

"I can't have beer," said Tomomi. "I'm..."

She quickly searched for a word as the girls stared at her, her face turning red.

"...working tomorrow," she finished.

"Fine," said Haruna.

"Chocolate milkshake," said Tomomi quickly.

The waiter scribbled down the order. He repeated it and then left the table.

Haruna turned to Tomomi.

"Since when were you a teetotaler?" she demanded.

"Since...always," replied Tomomi.

"Look," said Rina pointing to a glass window across the restaurant. "You can watch them make the pizzas."

"Really?" asked Tomomi. "I gotta see this."

She stood up and dashed over to window to watch the chef.

"Back in a minute," said Haruna. She stood up to join Tomomi at the window.

Rina and Mami watched them leave and shook their heads in disbelief. The waiter placed several bottles of Asahi onto the table in front of them and left once more. Rina picked one up, cracked it open and handed it to Mami. She took one for herself and repeated the same motion. The clinked the bottles together and drank a large swig.

"Just like old times huh?" asked Mami reminiscently. Rina smiled thoughtfully as they turned to watch Haruna and Tomomi.

They were standing by the window watching the chef making a series of pizzas. The chef was working hard, trying not to look at the girls who were watching him intently. After several minutes of ignoring Tomomi and Haruna looking at him, he glanced in their direction. His eyes caught Tomomi wearing a small plaid skirt. His eyes followed her legs up to her face. She flashed the "V" at him. He blushed and dropped the pizza base he was holding.

Tomomi and Haruna giggled and gave each other a high five. Their work complete they returned to their table to find that their drinks had arrived. Haruna grabbed her beer and offered Tomomi a bottle. She declined and began drinking her freshly made chocolate milkshake.

"Tomomi on chocolate," said Haruna. "I wonder if age has mellowed her."

"Well," said Mami. "We'll soon find out."

They all watched her intently, as if they were waiting for some kind of creature to emerge from her.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," replied Haruna. "Just waiting to see of the old Tomomi will join us tonight."

She sneered at them in response and took another suck of the straw in her drink.

"How's your new job Mami?" asked Haruna. "Do you like it?"

"I love it," said Mami. "Beats sweeping those streets I can tell you."

She took a deep swig of her beer and continued.

"I can play whatever I like as long as they stock it and fill the gaps with commercials," she continued.

"Excuse me?" asked Rina. "But how does the great Mami Sasazaki go from lead guitarist to street cleaner?"

Mami sighed as she looked at them. She was expecting this, but it didn't make the process any easier.

"I don't want to talk about it," she said simply.

She was silent. She looked up at them and they just stared right back at her waiting for her answer.

"All I can is play guitar," she said. "It's not something marketable."

"You could have started another band," suggested Rina. "Your song Oh no! Was amazing."

Mami smiled at her.

"Be in a band without you girls," she said. "That wouldn't be right. We've been together so long."

"Well then why didn't try and do something else?" asked Tomomi. "I trained to be a hobo-san after we finished."

"That's expensive," said Mami.

"Mami," said Haruna. "We were all getting 2 million yen an album from Sony."

"Well your bastard of an ex husband didn't clean you out of everything you had," retorted Mami. "Plus take away your daughter."

They fell silent.

"Oh Mami," said Tomomi. "Why didn't you come and ask us for help?"

"Because," she said. "I didn't want to trouble. I can't go asking my friends for money like that. It's just not right."

The enormous pizza arrived complete with condiments and side orders. The smell was overpowering.

"I hope that's not the pizza they dropped," joked Haruna breaking the thick atmosphere like a knife.

The girls all laughed and the previous conversation was seemingly put to one side.

As they tucked in, Mami continued.

"I should have asked you," said Mami. "I'm sorry."

Tomomi grabbed her and pulled her into a hug.

"Don't worry Mamiatsu," she said. "We'll always be here for you."

Mami hugged Tomomi.

"It looks Dobon is reunitied," said Rina.

"Where's team Almond Crush?" retorted Tomomi.

Haruna and Rina rolled their eyes as they continued eating.

They were silent for a moment as they ate hungrily. For the next few minutes there was nothing except the sounds of chewing and munching.

"So," said Tomomi. "What about our one night only concert?"

This was a surprise. They were waiting for Mami to bring it up, not Tomomi.

"What's the set list going to be?" she asked. "Assuming we haven't forgotten how to play our instruments?"

"I think firstly we need to find a place to practice and then find time around our schedules," said Rina.

"Hello?" asked Haruna. "You're forgetting. I work at Sony Records now, I can provide us with a place to practice."

"Okay," said Rina. "Now about a time..."

"What about evenings and weekends?" suggested Mami.

"Possibly," said Rina. "But I have Yuki now."

"Take her with you," said Haruna. "How cool would it be for her to say her mother is a rockstar?"

"Yeah, that would be pretty sweet," said Rina. "You could bring Haruka too."

Mami gave her a strained look.

"Oh right..." said Rina realising. "Sorry..."

"Let's make a toast," said Tomomi. "To the reunification of SCANDAL."

She raised her milkshake. The girls raised their bottles. They clinked them

"To SCANDAL!" they called in unison.

The other diners looked at them in wonder.

"That's right!" called Tomomi across the restaurant. "SCANDAL is back bitches!"

The girls shook their heads.

"She's back," they muttered to themselves.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Evety single plate on the table was empty. Each beer bottle had been consumed and Tomomi's milkshake glasses had been drained. Rina sat back in her chair.

"I feel like a turkey at Thanksgiving," said Rina.

"I forgot what 'full' feels like," said Mami smiling. "I like it."

"Where to now?" asked Tomomi, clearly the overindulgence of chocolate milkshake was beginning to kick in.

They all looked at her incredulously.

"C'mon," said Tomomi. "The night is still young."

"But we're not," said Rina.

"You're not that old," said Tomomi. "What are you? Fourty..."

Rina gave her a scathing look.

"...ish?" finished Tomomi quickly.

Haruna chuckled as Rina shook her head in disbelief.

Mami checked her battered watch. It was only seven thirty.

"Girls," said Mami. "It's still early. We could stay out for a little longer."

Tomomi was practically bouncing in her seat with excitement.

Rina sighed.

"I have work in the morning," she said regretfully. The others looked at her with looks of disapproval on their faces.

"Come on Rina-san," pleaded Tomomi. "One hour won't hurt."

"Okay, fine," gave in Rina. "But just one hour. I would like to be home before Yuki goes to sleep."

"Fair enough," said Haruna. "Now, who's paying?"

Mami made to stand up.

"No," commanded Rina. "Not you. This is for you. You're not paying."

"Didn't you always used to disappear when the bill arrived?" asked Tomomi. "I remember that."

The others chuckled as Mami's face burned up.

"Let's split it three ways," suggested Rina.

They nodded and stood up to pay the check.

Ten minutes later, the girls stepped out onto the autumn streets of downtown Tokyo. Mami directed them across the street to a small alleyway and into a rundown building with a sign that read 'Karaoke'.

A young man sat at the desk, his attention was distracted to the computer screen in front of him. A Japanese TV Show was playing as he passed the time. He looked up as Mami entered.

"Ah, Mrs. Sasazaki," he exclaimed. "The usual?"

"Yes," she replied. "With my three friends."

He looked at the girls. They looked vaguely familiar, just a little older.

"You girls look familiar," he said. "I've seen you somewhere before."

They remained silent.

"How much?" pressed Mami.

"For you and your friends, I'll give you 300 an hour," he replied.

"Deal," said Mami. "She pulled out 300 Yen and placed it onto the counter. The young man gave them a card and returned looking at the girls.

"I'm sure I've seen you before," he said.

"Try looking on MTV," said Tomomi pointedly.

He looked down at the computer screen in front of him. It presented him with th MV of Image. His jaw dropped as he looked at the girls again.

"No!" he said. "You're not...

They nodded.

"...SCANDAL," they replied in unison.

He closed his mouth and then suddenly burst into hysterical laughter. The girls followed suit, all of them laughing hysterically. He stopped instantly. They stopped. He pointed them to their room. They left. Mami nodded at him and followed her band mates.

The door swung open. She flicked on the lights and made her way to the machine. Rina, Haruna and Tomomi entered.

"Urgh," asked Rina holding her nose. "What's that smell?"

"That's Tomomi," said Haruna at once. "She dropped one in the corridor."

"No," replied Tomomi. "I don't break wind in public. That's Haruna's job."

The girls burst into laughter. Tomomi's outburst was completely unexpected and much like her previous personality.

"Oh Haruna," said Rina giggling. "You do really walk into these things."

"Just like that pole outside the Osaka Jo Hall," reminisced Tomomi. "In front of NHK."

The girls laughed even harder at this piece of history. Haruna's face was slowly filling up like a tea kettle. Mami chuckled as she scrolled through the selection of songs. Haruna turned and left the room in a fuming temper. Rina tore after her at once.

"HARUNA ONO!" rang a voice down the corridor. "WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING?"

Haruna froze, and slowly turned to face Rina who was wearing an expression of anger and disapproval.

"I'm leaving," she said. "I won't be laughed at like that."

"Grow up," replied Rina. "You started it. If you hadn't made that joke about Timo then she wouldn't have responded."

Haruna was silent. There was truth in what Rina had just said.

"I'm sorry," she said. "It's...difficult after all these years."

"Don't you think it's difficult for all of us?" asked Rina.

She was silent once more.

"I'm sorry," she said once more.

"Maybe I'm not the one you shoud be apologizing to," said Rina.

She opened the door and pointed Haruna into the room. She walked defeated back into the room.

"Sorry Tomomi," said Haruna quietly.

Tomomi bounded to Haruna and gave her a bear hug in forgiveness.

"Good enough," said Rina. Mami threw her a microphone. She caught it as a mic was lobbed at Haruna and Tomomi in unison.

"What are we singing first?" asked Rina as she powered hers up.

"Kill the virgin," replied Mami. "I want to hear Timo's little chipmunk voice."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Rina slowed down and stopped carefully outside of Mami's apartment. As Haruna only had two small seats at the back of her NSX, Rina agreed to take the rest of the girls home. Also, Haruna was famous for being a quick driver and no one wanted to ride with her.

"Thank you Rina," said Mami. "Good night."

"Good night," replied Rina and Tomomi together.

Mami got out of the car and walked into her building, disappearing through the front door. They watched her leave before driving off into the night.

They turned onto the main road as Rina turned to Tomomi who was riding shotgun.

"You're pregnant aren't you Timo?" she asked randomly.

"How did you know?" asked Timo shocked. "It's only been three weeks. I'm not even showing."

"Not drinking beer with us tonight," said Rina. "Nipping off to the bathroom more times than usual. I've had a child, trust me I know."

Tomomi was quiet for a moment.

"Are you?" pressed Rina.

"Yes," replied Timo. "What's it to you?"

"I'm not the one you should be worried about," said Rina matter-of-factly. "It's Haruna you need to be worried about."

"Thanks for telling me my own problem," said Tomomi snappishly. "Do you happen to have a solution?"

Rina stopped at the Shibuya crossing and watched the sea of people crossing the famous crosswalk.

"No I don't," said Rina. "I'm sorry. But I will say one thing."

Tomomi looked at her expectantly, waiting for her answer.

The lights flicked to green and Rina drove off carefully.

"Be careful with Haruna, she has never forgiven you for taking away her beloved."

"I didn't ask him to leave her," said Tomomi defensively. "He came to me by himself."

Rina gave her a strained look.

"She won't see it that way," replied Rina. "You know how she is. If she finds out you are carrying his child, she will never forgive you."

"Maybe I should wear baggy clothes during rehersals," joked Tomomi.

Rina chuckled and shook her head.

They drove in silence up until they reached Tomomi's house.

Rina pulled up and turned to her bandmate once more.

"Be careful," she warned her once more. "Please."

Tomomi nodded.

"Okay," she replied. "Good night."

She opened the door and closed it with a snap. Rina watched her enter her house before driving herself home.

There was a knock on the door. Mami, who dressing in her work clothes was unavaliable to answer the caller.

"Who is it?" she yelled from the bathroom.

"Kihiro" replied the voice.

Mami darted from the bathroom and opened the door quickly. Kihiro stood in her doorway carrying his briefcase.

"Going somewhere?" he asked curiously.

"To work actually," she replied.

"You have a new job?" he asked.

"Indeed," replied Mami. "Tower Records."

"Nice," replied her lawyer nodding in approaval.

She grabbed her bento box.

"We need to walk and talk," said Mami. "I'll be late."

"That's what I like to hear," he said. "Lead on."

Mami grabbed her keys, cellphone and purse and slammed her door.

"So what's up?" she asked.

"It's Haruka," he replied at once. "She has requested that she lives with you."

Mami looked at him stunned.

"She ran off to the local police station and claimed to the police that your ex-husband hits her. She's got the marks to prove it," explained Kihiro.

"I've seen those marks," said Mami.

"I must confess so have I," he said. "It makes me sick to know that...man is treating that innocent little girl in such a way."

"That means she can live with me," replied Mami.

"Not so fast Mrs. Sasazaki," replied Kihiro. "If she runs away to your house or you try to take her away yourself it's classed as kidnap."

"But she's my daughter," replied Mami. "I gave birth to her."

"In the eyes of God yes," he agreed. "But in the eyes of the law she's not yours. You don't have custody, hence why I'm here. This new development has certainly moved the field of play into your advantage."

They reached the subway station and stopped at the entrance.

"I sense there is a but in that sentence Kihiro," said Mami.

"Yes, I'm afraid so," he confessed.

"The court doesn't value your residency as suitable for raising a child," he explained. "You will need to find more suitable accomodation if you want to pursue your case for Haruka."

Mami sighed. Houses were expensive, more money she didn't have.

"Where am I going to get the money to buy a house?" she asked. "I don't even have enough money for a lawyer."

"I'll talk to Rina," he said.

"No," said Mami loudly. Many of the commuters stared at her.

She looked around and brought her voice back to normal volume.

"Rina has already done enough for me," she said. "Plus, she has a family. She cannot afford to spend that sort of money. I beg you, don't ask her."

Kihiro nodded.

"Promise me?" demanded Mami.

"I promise," he replied.

Mami nodded.

"I have a job to go to," she said. "Good day."

She turned on her heel and melted into the crowd with all the other morning commuters. He watched her leave. Once he was sure she was safely out of eye sight he grabbed his phone and dialled a familiar number.

It was the end of the day at Tower Records. Mami had just finished her first week at her new job. She was enjoying it immesely, music was her passion. She stepped out of the studio and made her way to the dressing room to collect her things. It was closing time and the shop was almost deserted. She descended the stairs and found a familiar face wandering around the rock section of the store.

"Haruna," she asked. "What are you doing here?"

Haruna replaced the album HONEY back onto the shelf and turned to Mami.

"Just browsing," she replied.

"At our old albums," said Mami, "Starting a scrapbook?"

Haruna sneered at Mami's bad joke.

"I came to give you a ride home," said Haruna.

Mami remembered Haruna's driving from the olden days and wasn't overly keen on the prospect.

"I can take the subway," she insisted. "It's no trouble."

"I insist," pressed Haruna. "Plus, there's something I want to show you."

Mami looked at her pleading face. She hadn't actually seen it before, Haruna clearly was serious putting on that face.

"Alright," she said. "Just...drive carefully."

"I always drive carefully," said Haruna scournfully.

The traffic was a nightmare. The roads were bumper to bumper, they hadn't moved from the same intersection in the past thirty minutes. Mami sat shotgun, with her seatbelt securely fastened. Haruna was getting impatient with the lack of open road for her to get her foot down. Instead, she was sat stationery slowly burning out her tank of 100 octane fuel.

"Where are we going Haru?" asked Mami. "We're miles away from where I live."

"You'll see," she replied.

Her fuel just illuminated.

"I really need to find an Eneos," she said. "This traffic must end soon."

No sooner had the words left her mouth the traffic began to move, albet slowly. As the crawled forwards they could finally see what had caused the commotion. A Mistubishi Fuso has collided with a Toyota Previa. It seemed that no one had been seriously injured but it had caused quite a tailback.

Haruna pulled into an Eneos and after a quick splash and dash they were back on the road. She turned off the city streets and onto the expressway. Mami glanced out of the window at the large signs above her head. It read, "Saitama" in the direction they were headed. What on Earth could be so important for them to travel to Saitama?

Haruna took the Saitama exit and followed it until it forked into two smaller roads. To the left was Saitama but to the right was a place called Oji. Mami had never been here before.

"What are we doing here?" she asked.

"You'll see." replied Haruna.

She lead them along the small suburban streets. She was fighting the temptation to speed along them, revving her engine hard. She looked over to Mami, who seemed to know exactly what she was thinking.

"If you must," she said reluctantly.

Haruna dropped her NSX into second and slammed the throttle. The engine roared excitedly as she revved it up to the red line and rammed into third. She held her foot onto the throttle as the engine sang.

Suddenly, she slammed the brakes and turned left onto a smaller side street lined with two storey houses. Haruna crept along the road, looking at the house numbers.

"24, 26, 28, 30," she stopped outside the number 30. Two people stood outside the house in suits. One she recognised as her lawyer. The second she assumed was an estate agent.

"Haruna, " said Mami. "This is you old house."

"Yes," she said. "I forgot that I was still renting it."

The pulled up inside the driveway. The engine was cut and the two girls exited the car. Mami threw a dirty look at her lawyer.

"I told you not to bother Rina," said Mami. "Don't you lawyers listen to your clients?"

"I didn't bother Rina," he replied. "I called Haruna."

"Same thing," she replied bitterly.

Mami followed Haruna to the estate agent. They greeted each other and the agent lead them into the house. The front door opened and Mami stepped inside. Her jaw immediately dropped. It was bigger than she expecting, that was the first thing that she noticed. That might have been because it was completely empty. She removed her shoes and began walking around her new home.

There was a spacious kitchen seperated from the dining room by a bar. To complete the room there was also a living room joined on. It wasn't large but it would be big enough for two people. She continued into a small hallway at the back of the room. There were two small bedrooms and a tiny bathroom. Mami took in the details of her new home while Haruna and the estate agent talked. She had images of her and Haruka making breakfast together, watching TV in the evening and then on weekends they could clean their home together.

Mami approached Haruna and the agent who were talking in the hallway. Her lawyer minced around in the doorway. She beckoned him inside. He removed his shoes and entered the house to look around. Haruna caught Mami's eye and gestured her to come over.

"Do you like it?" she asked.

"I do," replied Mami. "But it might be a little out of my price range."

"I disagree," said Haruna.

Mami looked at her.

"I used to own this house," she said. "I forgot that I was still renting it."

"So I'm paying rent to you," said Mami.

"No," corrected the agent. "You can rent it cheaper because it was your friends old house. A long time lease means the rent decreases through time. The lease will remain, just change the name on the paper."

"Is there a garden?" asked Mami.

"Of course," said the agent. "Follow me."

She lead them through the house and towards a screen door. She slid it open and pointed to a small courtyard shaped garden.

"It's big enough for some flowers," said the agent. "Or for your little girl to play outside on a nice day. But that's it I'm afraid."

"That's really all I want," said Mami. "After living so far up in a building, a garden would be great."

Haruna looked at her.

"Do you like it?" she asked.

Mami nodded.

"Yes," she did. "Yes I do."

Her lawyer, the agent and Haruna all smiled at her.

"When do you want to move in?" asked the agency.

"Whenever I'm allowed," said Mami.

"You can move in today if you like," she said. "Just sign the papers at the agency and it's yours."

"Okay," said Mami. "Let's do it."

She made her way over to the door, followed by Haruna, the agent with her lawyer bringing up the rear.


End file.
